


Undisclosed Desires

by Mar_Wonder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Blackmail, Bodyguard Romance, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Modern Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Wonder/pseuds/Mar_Wonder
Summary: Nobility may put you above others and give you power, but it's not all fun and games.For the Trevelyan's, they are known as one of the most powerful families in the Free Marches. With close connections to the Chantry and powerful families in Antiva and Ferelden, they as well have the largest and strongest military force in the Free Marches. But under all the prosperity and grace, the Trevelyan's struggle with threats to the family and scandal from the family.For Elise Trevelyan, the youngest child of Lord Trevelyan, she's another issue to the family's problems. Her father grows worried of her safety and hires a former special forces soldier from Ferelden as her bodyguard. With her late-night partying, massive attention from the press, multiple marriage proposals, now she must deal with her new serious bodyguard.





	1. Gimme Shelter

Elise Trevelyan quickly rushed up the steps, storming through the entrance door, and walked fast down the halls of her families estate. Her ponytail bouncing at every step she took, swishing from left to right as her messenger bag would hit the side of her leg. When she would walk pass a servant she would smile to them showing her braces. Even though she was embarrassed of her metal mouth and would try her best to conceal it, today didn't matter to her and smiled big as she walked toward living room. She did noticed some of the servants smile weakly at her and quickly look away, but it didn't have her stop to question. 

She approached the doors to the living room and can hear a voice mumbling. Without stopping, Elise opened the doors and marched in to find what she was expecting not present. The room went silent and everyone turned to her. Her oldest brother sitting on the couch with his face in his hands while his girlfriend comforted him. Her brother Charles stood by fireplace with his back facing the room. Sitting in the chair across from her brother was their mom's brother covering the upper part of his face with one hand and the other gripping the arm of the chair. Confused from everything, she looked up to her dad who was speaking to his secretary looking at her in shock. "Elise..." It was then Elise knew what has happened.

Her smile completely disappeared as her eyes widened. Her body grew weak as her messenger bag slipped off her shoulder and slammed onto the ground, causing a loud crash to bounce in her head. She began to feel light headed and noticed the room slowly spinning.

_"Eli."_

She couldn't keep a steady balanced as the room began to spin faster. In her head, ' _no, no, no, no, no, no_ ,' kept repeating and grew louder every time she said it.

_"Eli."_

Her throat then began to close up, causing her to have trouble breathing. She couldn't control herself as her body grew heavy and dropped to the floor blacking out.

_"Eli."_

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Elise weakly opened her eyes with a terrible headache. Blinking a few times, her vision began to clear up and show her that she wasn't in the living room anymore, but the library. Was it a dream? 

Feeling something shaking her arm, she slowly turned her head to look up and find her brother Fredrik leaning over the couch.

"Thank the Maker, I've been trying to wake you up for twenty-minutes, Eli." 

"What?" Elise responded weakly.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. I tried to wake you up, but you weren't responding."

So, it was a dream, only it wasn't a dream. 

Blinking a couple more time to gain full conscious, Elise slowly pulled herself to sit up right. Still feeling the headache, she placed her hands over her face and rubbed her forehead.

"Is everything ok, Eli?" 

Pulling her bangs out of her face she noticed her attire was different. Her leggings, black chucks, plaid skirt, and gray jacket were gone, and were replaced with a black dress, black tights, and black heels. She also licked her teeth to find her braces gone.

Across from her on the coffee table was today's newspaper with the breaking news headline of their grandfather passing away and the funeral being held today. 

"Yeah," Elise sighed. "Sorry, today just brings back memories."

Fredrik took a deep breath and exhaled with no word to respond, knowing what his sister meant. 

Shortly after, the door opened and their dad's secretary walked in. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, my Lord and Lady," he said, "but we must get you two to the Chantry."

"Of course, will be there in a second, Philip." Fredrik nodded and turned to Elise. She took a moment before looking up to the secretary and nod. She pulled herself to her feet and fixed her dress, then followed her brother out of the library.

The two walked down the halls in silent. The servants were dismissed from work to mourn for the late Teyrn, leaving the halls quiet and empty. When they walked a little further down the hall they walked passed a family portrait of their family that was taken years ago. Her parents stood in the middle, Max who was thirteen in the photo stood next to their dad, Charles who was eleven stood next to their mom, Fredrik was nine stood in front of their dad with his hand on his shoulder, and Elise who was six stood in front of their mom while holding onto her hand. 

The photos made her stomach turn and had her look away. 

"I can't believe it's been over a year."

Fredrik looked over to her, then sighed. "I know," he locked his arm with hers and watched as she rest her head on his shoulder. "We all can't believe it."

They walked down the stairs to the main entrance where their brothers, Max and Charles were waiting, along with their dad's secretary.

"Lord Fredrik and Lady Elise have arrived." He said on the phone, then hanging it up. "They're ready, my Lords and Lady."

Max nodded and threw on his coat. Charles wiped off his sleeves before handing Elise's coat to her.

The security guards stood at the door and waited for the Trevelyans' to give them the 'ok' before opening the doors.

"You okay, Eli?" Max asked looking over to his sister.

Her face was unexpressive. "Yeah." She took a deep and placed on her sunglasses. "Today just brings back memories."

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

**_Thedas World News_ **

_"Sad times are here in Ostwick today. Last week, the city's beloved Teyrn, Philip Trevelyan II passed away, and today the people of Ostwick gather to mourn for their Teyrn. In a few moments, the coffin carrying the Teyrn will be transported from the city's Chantry to the Ostwick Crypts where he will be buried next to his mother and father, and grandmother and grandfather."_

_"Not only did the entire city gather here today, but people from cities across the Free Marches come to show their respect for the Trevelyans."_

A few minutes go by and soon soldiers walk out of the Chantry with the Teyrn's coffin.

_"Six soldiers carry out the coffin carrying the Teyrn, cloaked with the Ostwick flag and the Trevelyan family's coat of arm. Behind them is Teyrna Trevelyan, His Losdship's beloved wife. Beside her is their eldest son, Lord Derrik Trevelyan, Bann of Ostwick, and the city's future Teyrn. Behind them are Lord Kyler Trevelyan Lord Lewis Trevelyan, Lady Flora Trevelyan, and Lady Diana Trevelyan-Walshter."_

_"We can understand that today is very difficult for both the Trevelyans and the people. Specifically for Lord Derrik Trevelyan and his four children, knowing that it has been over a year since the lost of his wife and their mother, Lady Ophelia, may she rest in peace."_

The Trevelyans watched as the coffin was gently placed and slid into the hearse. Derrik's kids stood behind them in silent and bowed their heads. Behind them was the families closest allies; The Montilyets and Couslands who bow their heads too.

_"This day we shed tears, but the people would know what the late Teyrn would say to his beloved city: '"Pull your head up, and keep it high. For today may be a dark time, but the future awaits and it will be brighter and better.'"_

If only that were true.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

After Lord Derrik Trevelyan was made as the new Teyrn of Ostwick, his oldest son became the new Bann Trevelyan, along with shocking global events.

_'King Cailan Assassinated and Betrayed by his General'_

_'Civil War Breaks Out in Ferelden'_

_'Bann Trevelyan and Lady Viola Marry'_

_'Orlesian Emperor almost Assassinated, Again'_

_'Free Marches Send Help to Ferelden'_

_'Ferelden Civil War Ends'_

_'King Alistair Crowned as the New King of Ferelden'_

_'Terrorist Attack on Kirkwall Chantry'_

_'Many Templar Special Force Soldiers go Rogue'_

_'War Breaks Out in the Free Marches to Ferelden and Orlais'_

So much happened in a short amount of time, but feels like an eternity.

_'Lady Elise Trevelyan Snuck Out For Some Late Night Fun'_

 If only the future were bright and better.


	2. The Girl is a Problem

_9 years later_

"My Lady?"

Elise weakly opened her eyes before being blinded by the sun. 

"My Lady, we're home."

She muffled into her coat that she used as a pillow, then slowly lifted her head. Blinking a few times, her vision was still blurry, but noticed a figure standing in front of her. A man in a black suit stood at the car door holding it, while looking down at her from the outside. As her vision slowly cleared up and she pushed her messy hair back, she finally recognized the man. "Oh, good morning, Roger." She licked her lips and tested alcohol. "Did I sleep here last night?"

"No, My Lady." Kevin responded. 

"Oh," she paused for a moment. "Good. That would have been embarrassing."

Not remembering why she was passed out in the back of the car, she looked down to the floor to find her heels, clutch, sunglasses and an empty bottle of gin. Looking down to her attire, her red cocktail dress had stains and smelled like sweat, nachos, and alcohol. She looked in to the rearview mirror to find her dark eye make up smeared under her eyes and her hair having bed hair. "Well, shit." She clumsily grabbed her heels and clutch, and pulled herself out of the car. She stumbled a bit, but quickly caught herself.

"Here, let me help you, My Lady." 

"No." Elise put her hand up and stopped him. "I'm fine. I can carry myself from here."

"My Lady, I insist, let me me..."

"It's ok, Roger, i'm not drunk," She paused as the sun began to hurt her eyes and slowly build a headache. "I just have a bad hangover." She smiled. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Of course, My Lady, it's my job." Roger said. "But most important, I'm just glad that you're safe."

Elise grinned. "You're so sweet, Roger. Always looking after me and my brothers. And even since when I was ten." She then tapped her finger on his chest. "You're getting a raise."

"That's too kind of you, My Lady, but that's not necessary."

"No, you deserve it, and I don't want to here another word, ok?" She waited for his reply and he nodded. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder before  dragging herself to the entrance steps. "I'll make sure my brother gets the notice."

She struggled to pick her feet up when going up the steps, but manage to get to the top and was surprised. Elise opened the door and dragged herself inside to find the entrance hall empty. It was weird to her, but was thankful to find no one. She was in no mood for people to freak out from her state. She accidentally slammed the door behind her and covered her ears as the door sounded like a drum in her head. She then heard footsteps running down the halls and was surprised when one of the servants turned the corner.

"Lady Elise?!" The servant said.

"Oh, thank the Maker," She sighed with relief. "it's only you. I'm not in the mood to be scared by another security guard with a gun pointed at me." She pushed herself from the door and walked toward the servant. 

"I'm so sorry to scare you, Lady Elise." The servant said nervously. "You weren't in your room and I was... you had a gun pointed at you?"

Elise laughed. "Oh, don't worry sweetie, the safety was still on, so I was in no danger. Plus, it was late at night when I snuck in and it was through the window, I basically looked like a burglar. But, you should have seen look on his face when he found out it was me, I'm surprise he didn't faint."

The servant looked at Elise very concerned from her mood, then sighed. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright, My Lady. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes," Elise replied. "A nice hot shower and a tall glass of cranberry juice."

"Of course, Lady Elise." she replied. "I'll also bring a glass of water for you."

"Great," Elise smiled and walked over to the stairwell.

The servant turned and watch as Elise walk up the stairs, while supporting herself against the railing. "Would you also like me to help you to your room?"

"No, it's alright." Elise waved her hand. 

"Are you sure, My Lady?'

Elise looked back to the servant and raised a brow. "If you're worried that my brothers will see me like this, believe me, they won't."

The servant looked worried, but nodded. "Alright, I'll bring your drinks to your room." She bowed her head and made her way to the kitchen.

Elise finally reached the top of the stairwell, and took a moment to catch her breath. Climbing up the stairs is never a problem, but for this morning, it felt as if she went on a mile hike. She takes another deep breath before straightening herself. She walked up against the wall and peaked over to see if anyone was present. Thankfully, no one was present, causing her to smirk. Now that she had the mile hike out of the way, all she had to do now was make her way through the maze she called home, quickly to her room, that happened to be on the other side of the estate, and not be noticed.

'She can do this. She's done this lots of times.' When she was ten and much smaller. She looked down the hall one last time before quietly tip toeing down the hall. She tried her best to keep her heels from clacking against each other and keeping her feet light in every step, but stumbled a few times. She manage to make twenty feet down the hall and could see the turn to the next hallway...

"Oh, they're you are, Lady Elise."

The voice behind her quickly had her freeze in place. Busted. 

Elise curled her lips and took a deep breath to keep herself calm, then turning to face her brother's secretary. "Good morning, Julie. It's lovely to see you this _fine_ morning."

Julie cracked a small smile and shrugged of her snarky comment.

"I hate to bother you on this  _fine_ morning, My Lady," Julie said, opening her folder. "But, the Bann of Ostwick would like to have a word with you."

Elise rolled her eyes and turned forward. "Can it wait, Julie, I'm in a desperate need for a shower."

"Oh, and what for, My Lady?"

Elise stopped again in her place and groaned. "Well, if you're so eager to know why, Julie, it's because I just came home from an early morning walk."

Julie raised a brow. "An, early morning walk? In a cocktail dress?"

"Yeah." Elise copped attitude, before letting out a disgusted noise. 

"Right," Julie smirked. "And I take it that those heels are your running shoes, My Lady?"

Elise looked down to the heels in her hand, then breathing in deeply, knowing the defeat and embarrassment Julie brought to her. She stared her down with anger as Julie ignored her glare and smiled back. Oh, how much she hated her.

She watched as Julie smirked back and closed her folder. "You're brother will see you now, My Lady. I'll take you to him."

Yep. Definitely hated her. 

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Max Trevelyan sat as his desk flipping through documents of the cities economy and military status. For the past few months, he watched as Oswick's economy improved by six percent since the year before, passing Wycome at number two, and tying with Starkhaven at number one for the wealthiest city in the Free Marches. Even though the city was improving, he would check on reports on Kirkwall's recovery after the terrorist attack a year ago, and would send aid to help the people, sometimes not approved from his dad. As for Ostwick's military, he noticed an increase of recruitment in the passed two years, last year being the largest ever, and had to arrange for more housing built for the recruits.

Drinking from his coffee, he turned to the next document when the door opened and walks in Elise. He didn't raise his head to her and continued to read through the documents.

"Good morning, brother," Elise said in a positive tone.

"Good morning," he replied. He continued to sort through the documents and grabbed today's morning paper. "Enjoy your late night fun last night," he asked, then dropping it at the front of his desk and finally raising his head to her, "sister."

Keeping her mouth shut, Elise looked down to the newspaper to find herself on the front page with her friend, Ellana Lavellan and a couple elf boys dancing on top of a bar. ' _Classy Girl During the Day, Party-Girl at Night'_

"Care to explain all of this?"

Elise rolled her eyes. "I got invited last night and wanted to have some fun, Max. Did you forget what fun is?"

"There's different ways to have fun, Eli," he said then picking up the newspaper and showing off the cover. "This however, is ridiculous and not okay."

Elise copped attitude, but remained silent and avoided to look at the picture. "Does dad know about this?"

"No," Max replied and placing the newspaper down. "And thank the Maker he hasn't, yet. He already has a lot in his hands right now and doesn't need to deal with his daughter's stupidity."

He reached into the desk draw and pulled out past newspapers with Elise on the front page. " _' _Lady Elise Trevelyan Snuck Out For Some Late Night Fun', 'Trevelyan Causes a Stir at her Great-Aunt's Party, 'Lady Elise Punches Baron Arlange!'__ " He threw the newspapers furiously and leaned back into his seat, placing his hand on his forehead. "Do you think I'm okay with seeing my baby sister in the tabloids like this?"

Elise let out a disgusted noise and shook her head. "First of all, I'm not a baby..."

"No, you're not." Max cuts her off. "You're twenty-four years old who's acting like a Girl Gone Wild on Spring Break."

Elise snorted from the comment. "If I was one of those sluts, Max, I would be on the front page of every newspaper and magazine with my tits hanging out, blowing a guy, or doing lines in the bathroom."

Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to have the image in his brain. "And I'm not surprised if that shows up on next in the newspaper."

Elise scoffed. "You know what Max, you should be thankful that your sister is not a slut who brings a different guy home every week, light up and do drugs, tell kids to not stay in school, and sells her body for money."

"That doesn't change this, Elise!" He yelled and pointed to the newspaper. He slammed his fist on the desk and leaned back into his seat again. "This needs to stop, Eli. This family already has so much going on and it doesn't need this. Stop making yourself a problem before it becomes worse."

Elise didn't say anything and stood in silent. She knew her brother was right, but didn't want to grovel. That is until her eyes gazed up to the portrait of their parents which made her almost throw up a little in her mouth, knowing her dad  _and_ mom will be very disappointed in her.

"You'll have to talk about this with dad." Max mentioned. "We're scheduled to meet him today for lunch with our grandmother."

"Fine," Elise replied. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Max waved his hand to her. Elise turned on her heel and marched to the door. "Also, give yourself an extra ten minutes in the shower, Eli. You smell like a dumpster."

Elise tried her best to not turn around a yell at Max and quickly opened the door to be greeted by Charles. 

"Morning, sis," Charles said with a grin on his face. "You look like shit."

Elise glared and flipped off her brother before storming out into the hallway. 

Charles smirked and closed the door behind him. He turned to Max and walked up to him with his hands in his pockets. "You needed to see me, Max?"

"Yeah." Max replied, then picked up the People's Magazine with Charles on the cover smiling. " _'King of Motorboating'_ "

Oh, today was going to be very interesting.


	3. A Royal Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyans are visited by close friends/ allies from foreign lands, and are offered some help to deal with their personal problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this chapter ended up being longer than i thought it would be. Thanks for waiting, guys :)

The ride to Ostwick Palace was tense after the lectures given by Max. Max was in a separate car with his wife and kids, leaving Elise and Charles with Fredrik in the other. Fredrik however was relaxed and kept himself occupied by scrolling through his emails.

Elise sat next to Fredik all showered and not smelling like the bar, or "a dumpster" as Max described the smell. She switched out of her red cocktail dress and into a sundress that stopped at her knees with a denim jacket to go with it. Her hair was cleaned and combed back into a ponytail with her bangs tucked behind her ears. Her makeup was more natural since her grandmother hates the heavy black makeup she wears and was not in the mood to cause more issues.

Fredrik looked over to Elise to see her looking out the window with nails in her teeth.

"You shouldn't bite your nails, Eli."

She looked up to him, not realizing she was biting them and brought her hand down. "Sorry."

Charles sat across from them in the car and snorted from his sisters action. "Don't be surprised, Fred," he said. "Sis has a lot on her shoulders. Not to mention that she still needs to discuss with good old dad."

"At least I'm not given the title as King of Motorboating." She replied with a snarky smile. "Tell me, Charles, how many girls was it; five, six, ten?"

Fredrik tried to not laugh and bit his bottom lip. Charles stared his sister down with his dark brown eyes as she stared back with her sharp blue eyes.

"Well, at least my story doesn't say that I act like a trashy slut." Charles snapped back.

Elise laughed. "I don't act like a trashy slut, but I'm just a rebellious noble who likes to have fun and party. No tits are being flashed and i'm not shoving my mouth into a man's junk. Unlike you, a total playboy who has his ugly mug shoved into a dumb bimbos fake balloons who, I must point out, only like you for your money."

"Jeez, Eli," Fredrik said, looking to her uncomfortable. "Can you tone it down a bit? Not Charles's side, but yours, please."

She watched as Charles glared and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Okay, you got me there." Elise smirked and leaned back into her seat, feeling a little taste of victory. "At least I'm open about my relationships and not secretly hooking up with an Antivan Elf for late night sex."

"Holy shit." Fredik said choking on his saliva and tried to catch his breath. Charles watched as Elise's eyes grew big to the point where he saw mostly the whites of her eyes and thought they were about to pop out. _How in the Maker did he know?_ She fist her hands really tight to the point where her knuckles turned white and grinned her teeth together.

"Oh, and Eli," Charles mentioned. "Next time, when your elf friend comes to visits, make sure to tone the noise down, I was able to here you two loud and clear during his last visit. It was quite disturbing."

"Charles, that's disgusting." Fredrik yelled. "She's our sister."

Charles shrugged to his brother. "It's not my fault that our sister is a..."

Quickly without hesitation, Elise spartan kicked Charles right into his crotch, causing him to loose his breath and Fredrik jumping from his seat. 

"Andraste's sake, Eli" Fredrik said in shock. "Are you insane?"

Elise glared at Charles who was hunched over trying to breath, while gripping onto his balls. He tried to say something back to her, until she leaned in. "Open your mouth again and I will permanently damage your balls."

Charles closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Holding his tears back, he dropped his head and kept quiet. Elise leaned back into her seat, while Fredrik looked at the scene very concerning and shifted his hips to face the other way. He looked back to his siblings before unlocking his phone.

"Maker, you two are grown adults, not teenagers."

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

The security guard posted at the main gate to the palace opened the gate and allowed the cars passage. Elise noticed citizens standing to the side behind security guards, waving and smiling as they passed. Some held their children and pointed to the cars before the kids started waving. Coming up to the main entrance steps, Elise and Fredrik noticed their dad, his secretary, ten security guards, and their grandmother waiting for them on the steps. Charles however, was still trying to deal with the pain still in his crotch. When two cars came to a halt two of the security guards approached both cars and opened the doors. Fredrik was the first to step out, then Elise following after, and Charles a few seconds later, while still trying to bear the pain. 

In her brother's car, Max stepped out first before turning to help his wife out and their kids. 

"Welcome, Bann Trevelyan and Lady Viola," their dad's secretary announced. "And welcome, Lord Charles, Lord Fredrik, and Lady Elise."

All five of them, along with Max's two year old son and four year old daughter who held onto their mom's hands, made their way up the steps. Teyrn Trevelyan walked down and kissed Viola on the cheek, then turned to hug his eldest son. He then kneeled down to say hi to his grandkids and hug them, before standing up and make his way to his other three kids. 

Fredrik stepped up first and hugged his dad. Elise looked at Charles, seeing he was still in pain as he looked back to her. She looked at him as he did to her knowing he was next, since their dad usually hugs her last. He turned forward to see his dad stepped up to hug him.

"Hi, dad," Charles said with his voice cracked.

"Hello, Charles," his dad said then pulling back. "You alright, son, it sounds like you lost your voice?"

"I might have," he then looked to his sister who ignored his stare. Their dad looked at both of them with a brow raised, then walked over to his daughter.

She looked up to her dad and smiled. "Hi, dad."

"Hello, Elise," her dad replied, hugging her tight. "How are things going for you?"

Elise body froze from his question and didn't reply.  _Shit, he already knows._

"Fine." She answered. "Everything is fine."

Her dad pulled away from the hug and looked at her. She didn't break contact and stared straight at him with a smile.

"Glad to hear that, sweetie." He placed his arm around her and walked up the steps with her. "Now, lets get some lunch, we don't want our guest waiting."

"Guest?" Max questioned walking up the steps while holding his sons hand. "I thought it was only going to be us, dad."

Derrik turned and smiled. "It was," then turned back forward. "but they were a last minute announcement that I couldn't decline."

"They?" Fredrik questioned.

"Is your Aunt Diana's family visiting?" Viola whispered to Max who shrugged, not knowing.

Derrik chuckled from everyone's reactions. "We should hurry, everyone," Derrik said. "We don't want to keep our guest waiting."

Elise looked to her dad weird and can tell that he was hiding something from them. When they reached the top of the steps, the Trevelyans walked up to the entrance doors as two servants opened them for them. The girls handed their bags, except Derrik's mom, as the guys handed their coats to the servants and made their way across the entrance hall. "Come on, everyone, they're waiting for us."

"Seriously, dad," Elise groaned and followed her dad like everyone else up the stairs. "Who's so important that they can't wait for a couple minutes."

"Oh, they're quite important, sweetie."

"Oh what, they're like a king and queen, or something."

"You can say that," A voice spoke up at the top of the stairs and had Elise freeze. She noticed her dad smile and looked up to find a familiar face standing a few feet in front of her. "But, I think of her more as a best friend."

Danielle Cousland- Theirin, the Queen of Ferelden, stood with her arms across her chest and snickered as she watched Elise's face grow pink. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

Elise rushed up and attacked Danielle with a hug, then be lifted up off the ground.

"Sweet Maker, forget what I said," Elise muffled into Danielle's shoulder. "They are important." She heard Danielle laugh from her comment and squeezed her tight. 

Elise and Danielle have been best friends for as long as the could remember. In fact, they might as well tell people that they became friends when they were in their mom's wombs. Both of their parents met at Arl Eamon's Castle during a ball, where Eleanor Cousland was seven months pregnant with Danielle and Olivia Trevelyan was five months pregnant with Elise. The two were thick as thieves, especially when they were young when they would pull pranks on nobles, sneak into the kitchen for late night snacks, and stay up late watching scary movies. They were there for each other during the best times and dark times in their life; when Elise's mom died, when the Cousland's were in danger during the Ferelden Civil War, both families were there for the other.

Years later, Elise watched as her best friend walked down the aisle next to her father, and say "I do," to the King of Ferelden... Speaking of him, Elise lift her head from Danielle's shoulder to see Alistair with his hands in his pockets and that goofy grin on his face.

"Don't forget me, Elise."

Elise smiled and pulled off of Danielle to greet Alistair. "It's impossible to forget you, Alistair." She said hugging him. "Especially that goofy grin on your face."

Alistair snorted and the two broke the hug.

Elise's dad gently hugged Danielle, then shakes Alistair's hand. All her brother's kissed Danielle's hand, after she told them a hug was fine, but still kissed her hand, then shook Alistair's hand. Viola curtsied to Danielle as her kids were in 'awe' to see a real king and queen standing in front of them. Elise's grandmother was the last to greet the two and was kissed on the cheek and given a gentle hug by Danielle, then a kiss on the hand by Alistair.

After their greetings, they all made their way to through the palace to the garden where a dining area was set for lunch. Derrik sat at the end of the table with his mom sitting on the other end, Max sitting to his left with his wife and kids sitting next to him. Alistair sat next to Derrik and Danielle sat next to him. Elise sat next to Danielle, with Fredrik on her other side and Charles next to his grandmother.

Derrik, Max, and Alistair had a conversation between the three of them, while Viola helped her daughter with the mess she made, Danielle and Elise having their own conversation, Fredrik going through his phone, and Charles having a nice chat with his nephew. 

So far, everything was turning out great. Everyone was enjoying their meal and smiled with laughs. 

Derrik's mom took a sip from her wine and reached into her bag. She unfolded the newspaper and flipped it to the front cover. "Odd."

Derrik laughed at Alistair's comment, then turned to his mom. "What's odd, mom?"

She cocked her head and tapped her finger on the paper. "This young girl dancing inappropriate between two elves looks so much like, Elise."

Elise almost spat out her drink, with water dripping from her chin, and looked toward her grandmother. 

The table grew quiet and quickly awkward for Elise. 

"I think you're eyes are playing with you grandma," Fredik said with a weak laugh. "There's no way that can be, Elise."

"No, but it looks so much like her. See." She showed the picture to Fredrik.

Max's daughter tried to stand on her seat to see, but was pulled back down by Viola.

"She has the same brown hair, only it's not messy. Though, I've never seen Elise were something like this before, and that make up," her grandma looked disgusted and made a disgusted noise. "Actually," she brings the paper closer. "I think I see the bracelet I gave Elise last Chris..."

"Um, grandma," Charles said, pushing the paper down. "That's not Elise. Believe me."

"It's not?"

"Of course not." He turned to her and laughed. "I'm sure some journalist was so desperate for cash and decided to photoshop Elise's head onto another body, making people think it's really her." He then looked to Elise. "Right, sis?"

Elise felt all eyes on her and didn't know what to say. She was surprised the Charles was trying to cover for her, even after their fight an hour ago, but couldn't nod to agree. In fact, she couldn't say anything as her tongue tried to go down her throat. She quickly glances over to her dad who was resting his chin with his hand while staring back at her with no emotion, but clearly was judging her. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her food down. "I need to be excused." She stood from the table and grabbed her denim jacket.

"Where are you going?" Max asked, taking a drink.

"Oh, i'm just going for a little walk, Max." She said giving a little attitude, then marching off. 

Confused and worried about what was going on, Danielle took a sip from her wine and wiped her mouth. "Excuse, your Lordship." She stood from her seat and placed her napkin down. "If you don't mind, but I would like to accompany your daughter."

"Of course, you Majesty." Derrik nodded. 

She smiled and followed Elise.

Alistair remained at the table and watched as Viola tried to control her kids, Max slouching back into his seat, Charles trying to convince his grandma that the model isn't really Elise, and Derrik bringing his hand up and covering his upper face. When Fredrik took the paper from his grandmother, Alistair couldn't help but lean over to get a look at the photo.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Elise and Danielle walked down the gravel path together, along with Danielle's security detail following them thirty feet behind. Danielle looked over to her shoulder to see her security, then turning her head forward. 

After the awkward lunch, and not seeing her best friend in three months, she knew the two had to catch up.

"Sounds like you've been having a lot of fun for the past couple of months, Eli?" 

Elise snorted. "You know me, Dani, I love to have fun."

"And, what kind of fun is that, Eli?" 

Elise looked over see a coy smile on Danielle's lips. 

She laughed and hooked arms with Elise. "I'm just playing with you, Eli."

Elise snorted and rolled her eyes. 

"Speaking of that kind of fun, though." Danielle said soft. "You and Zevran still seeing each other?"

Elise raised a brow when hearing Danielle bringing up Zevran. "Why, is Alistair not pleasing you enough?"

Danielle gasped. "That is my husband and the King of Ferelden you're speaking of." Elise snickered until Danielle pinched her arm, causing her to squirm. "Besides, Zevran can't match up to Alistair's level."

"Oh," Elise said, raising a brow. "Are we going into some explicit details?"

Daniella rolled her eyes. "You wish, but we keep our romance in the bedroom. Though I can tell you this, he may appear as a sweetheart,"  she looked over her shoulder, then leaned in closer to whisper, "but once he's in the bed, he becomes very naughty."

Elise eyes widened with her mouth dropping. "Oh Maker," Elise breathed heavily and fanned herself. "I never thought Alistair would be like that. Then again, I  _never_ thought of Alistair like that."

 Danielle laughed at Elise's reaction, but she was expecting some details, and Danielle told her. Now, Elise will never look at him the same way again, even though she suspected that he had some fun, she just never used the word "naughty".

"I know, girl, you're jealous," Danielle said, then flipping her hair. "But I'm sure Zevran is great too."

Elise gasped. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well I don't know what he's like in bed, but we both know that he's great with his mouth." 

"Are you talking about the New Years Eve party where you got complete drunk."

"I was seventeen, Eli, and it was New Years Eve, you have to have on that night. Plus, I was a little curious about how well of kisser he is."

"And?" 

"I don't need to explain, you already know."

Elise snorted. "Well, I blame you for introducing me to him."

"Yes, but I didn't have you pounce on him like a desperate cat two years ago on New Years Eve, and I didn't know that you two would still see each other after that."

"Yeah, well, it's just like what you said, 'he's great with his mouth,' both words and tongue."

Danielle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, since you two are enjoying each other, I did hear that he's passing through Ostwick this weekend. I don't know if you knew that, but it seems that he's hoping to visit you before leaving for Wycome."

Elise looked straight at Danielle with a smirk on her face, and watched as she tried to hold back her grin. "He came with you guys, didn't he?"

"It wasn't on purpose, Eli," Danielle replied. "He just happened to be meeting with us in Denerim before we decided to travel here. When he heard it was to Ostwick, we grinned and asked if he could tag along."

When it comes to Elise and Danielle's families, they need to have close connections to other noble families, but it also includes in having loyal spies going into the field to find information and dirt on rival families. Danielle has a few spies working for her, including Zevran and her friend, Leliana, who she made as one of her advisors in Denerim. Elise's dad has a few spies working for him, but doesn't discuss about them to his family. When Danielle introduced Zevran to Elise last year, he not only pleased her with sex, but also revealed that a few families hired him to find dirt on her and one wanting her dead. Unfortunately, he didn't know who the family was, but told her he wouldn't have done it anyway since he found her beautiful, plus Danielle would have found out and have him beaten, burned alive, hanged, then fed to her Mabari, and what ever was left of him would be disposed in the ocean. 

"May I ask where he is, now?" Elise said.

"Last I heard, he was roaming through the city," Danielle said, then lowering her voice. "but I believe he mentioned something about sneaking into your estate later tonight." 

Elise smirked and was pleased to here that. It's been over a month since his last visit. "Well, lets hope it's me he finds first and not a security guard."

The two burst out laughing and continued down the gravel path with the security detail following.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Inside the palace, Derrik Trevelyan and Alistair decided to separate themselves from the rest of the table and have a private discussion between the two of them. After the whole awkwardness at the table where Derrik's mother found Elise "photoshopped" into the picture on the front page of the newspaper, dancing like an idiot with alcoholic beverages in both hands and her leg wrapped around one of the elves, Alistair watched as Elise stood from her seat and stormed off. It wasn't until Danielle decided to go after her that got him eager for answers. And man, did he want answers.

"Quiet a moment back there?" Alistair began the conversation. "I've never seen a lunch turn from relaxing into awkwardness so quickly. Usually, it would happen after having a couple bottles of wine."

Derrik sighed. "I'm very sorry that you and Her Majesty had to see that." He licked his lips and tried to keep calm. "We recently had a little incident and were suppose to discuss about it today, until I found out that you and Her Majesty were visiting."

"So, the photo wasn't photoshopped?" 

"Maker, I wish it was, then I would be less stressed over my children." With that being said, Derrik quickly thought back to earlier that morning, when he had his morning coffee before his meeting with the city council and was shook when he noticed his daughter on the front page. Later that day, his secretary pulled him to the side to show him the T News where his son Charles was being filmed by paparazzi in a night club while motorboating a Playboy Bunny. After seeing that, he asked his secretary for aspirin and a glass of whiskey. "Maker, if they keep this up, I might die before I reach sixty."

 "If it makes you feel better, sir," Alistair said. "I've seen worse from Orlesian's. "

Derrik tried to force a smile from Alistair's comment, but couldn't. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but this isn't really about the photo."

"It's not?"

"I mean, yes, it is absolutely horrifying to see my only daughter acting like a girl gone wild with a bunch of college students, that could make half of my family die from shock, but it's my children's safety that have me on edge." He said and looked at Alistair who had a brow raised. "I know that they're all grown up and that they can take care of themselves, but I worry about them and I want to make sure that they're always safe, especially Elise."

"Right," Alistair said, understanding what Derrik meant. "Usually the daughter's have the biggest target on them."

"Exactly," Derrik replied. "Elise gains the most attention from the public and is loved by the people. Also, the paparazzi love to follow where ever she goes. Nobles however believe that she's vulnerable and can be easily used, that's why they like her so much. Many bachelors across Thedas have already asked for her hand and a few have tried to kidnap her in the past. I even had a dealing with a Orelsian family where they offered to buy her."

"What?!" Alistair stared at Derrik disgusted. He couldn't believe that there were people really like that in the world. "I can't believe that they thought that you would sell your daughter. They were seriously looking at her as property. Unbelievable."

"With all that and the crazy nights Elise goes out and has, she's not only upsetting and causing problems to the family, but I fear for the worse, and I might eventually lose her."

Alistair pursed his lips and crossed his arms a crossed his chest. "May I ask, what your security set up is, Trevelyan?"

"Once I became Teyrn, I had my security updated at my family's home where my kids still live."

"Do any of you have personal bodyguards at least?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, every Trevelyan has a personal bodyguard. Unfortunately, I can't say that for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, for Elise," Derrik rolled his eyes, not surprised that it was his daughter, again. "She can't keep a bodyguard to stay long. Her last bodyguard requested to be reassigned last week, who was assigned to her the week before. Out of the entire family she's gone through the most bodyguards. Most of them were reassigned, while a few were fired and one being arrested."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that one." Alistair mentioning. He remembered that one bodyguard perfectly well. The guy would constantly stare at Danielle and making her uncomfortable, and would later on be arrested for getting caught by the maids when pleasuring himself while spying on Elise while she was showering.

"But, I think it's for the best, since none of the past bodyguards were able to keep an eye on her when she would go out, and would eventually have to be picked up by the head of my security. Plus, I can never tell if they're the type that would steal my daughter's underwear."

Alistair then licked his teeth and began to think. After a few seconds, he then clicked his tongue and smirked. "Well, it's very clear that Elise needs extra protection, no question about it, especially with all the attention she's receiving, but doesn't want it. It's also very clear that your daughter needs a tank as a bodyguard, unfortunately they don't have them."

"I know, she's difficult." Derrik shook his head.

"And, since your family and the Couslands have a strong alliance with one another, and are always they're to help one another, I might be able to help by recommending one of my former security details."

Derrik looked over to Alistair in shook, then crossed his arms. "Are you sure? I mean, do you know them well enough?"

"Quiet well, actually." Alistair replied. "I've known him since junior high up to high school, until he joined the military at seventeen with his parents approval. He's also very hardworking and studious, basically he's married to his work.

"Interesting." Derrik said.

"Oh, and he's also a former Templar from the Templar Order."

"You're kidding." Derrik was surprised to hear that this security detail, the first to be exact, was once part of the special forces, specifically the Templar Order. It made him a little curious. He'll just make sure to contact his brother and get a background check. But, then again, he might have been a Rogue Templar. 

"Well," Alistair said, stopping himself and faced Derrik. "What do you think?"

Derrik scratched his chin and thought it over. "I don't know, Your Majesty. I'm mean, you do know him personally, and he is a former Templar, but I just don't know."

"It's ok, Trevelyan," Alistair smiled. "It was only a recommendation, not a demand. You can think it over." Alistair began to walk ahead Derrik and view the paintings. 

Derrik took a moment to think it over, telling him it's a good idea, then saying to find someone else. Though, he was desperate to keep his daughter safe, but he doesn't want to hire a possible Rogue Templar as a bodyguard. It was tricky, but he had to make a choice.

"Your Majesty?"

Alistair turned to face Derrik.

"How soon can you get him out here?"

A smile then grew on Alistair face when he heard Derrik's decision. "I can get him on the first plane flying out of Denerim tomorrow morning."

"Good." Derrik replied, then excused himself. He walked down the hallway back to the garden, constantly thinking if he made the right decision. 


	4. Good Morning, My Lady

Elise laid in her bed as the morning sun poured into her room. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. She wore matching dark red lace bra and panties, that made her feel like a succubus in heaven. Her bed was a mess, the covers were pushed to the foot of the bed, sheets were wrinkled and slightly covering her body, and the pillows were all bunched up behind her. Looking down at the floor, her sundress, jacket, and shoes were scattered across the floor, but weren't the only clothes she noticed. A pair of skinny jeans were thrown next to her sundress, a pair of men's sneakers next to hers, and then noticed a t-shirt and leather jacket hanging on the chair in front of her vanity. 

She reached over to her nightstand to grab her phone. She had five unread text messages, one from her friend, Ellana, two from Max, one from her Great- Aunt Lucille, and four missed calls, two from Max, with a voicemail, one from Ellana, and one from an agent of Orlesian fashion. She sunk back into the pillows and scrolled through her messages. Her Great-Aunt Lucille sent her a picture of a fruity cocktail while sitting on a beach that looked like Antiva with a message  _"Wish you were here, darling"_ typed underneath. She scrolled to Ellana's text that was an invite to the club last night, but never responded, which might explain the miss call. Scrolling to Max's messages, all Elise could do was roll her eyes after reading  _"Eli, I know you have your phone on you. Call me, now."_ and  _"Damn it, Eli, answer your phone!"_ then deleted his messages and didn't bother to listen to the voicemail.

The door to her bathroom opened and turned her head to see Zevran walking out. He had a towel wrapped around his hips that made Elise smirk, knowing what was hiding underneath. She turned her attention back to her phone to avoid staring at his half naked body, knowing he wanted her to stare.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful sight." He walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's like seeing an angel who came down from the heavens, though I can't say the same for last night." 

Elise smirked from his comment. "So, which one am I then, an angel or a demon?" 

"I'm not sure." He moved in closer to Elise leaving a few inches between them. "Perhaps we can find out." 

"And get you all dirty, again?" She placed two fingers on his lips and pushed his head back. "That's not a good idea." 

He chuckled. "That's a shame, I was hoping that you would."

He kissed her fingers and stood from the bed. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and phone, then began to gather his clothes. He let the towel drop, showing Elise a glimpse of his ass, before slipping on his briefs. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on, bouncing a bit to get them on all the way.

Elise snickered. "Looks like you gain a few pounds since your last visit."

"Excuse me, dear," Zevran said buckling his belt. "I'll have you know that my body has not changed since my last visit. I just get my jeans extra small. "Besides," He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You like what they do back here." He winked at her and patted his left right ass cheek.

"Actually Zevran, I'm more concerned of the circulation being cut off down there."

"Beauty is pain, angel. You would know from wearing those lovely death contraptions you call heels."

"I won't lie, they are a nightmare to wear, but they make my legs look amazing." She lift one of her legs off to show it off, then set it down with her knee bent. Zevran walked over with his shoes in his hand and dropped them next to the bed. He crawled over her with a hungry look in his eyes and grabbed her leg.

"They most certainly do. With or without them, you're legs are naturally beautiful, angel." He brushed his lips in her inner thigh that caused her to squirm before placing a kiss on her thigh. He slowly moved up her body, kissing her stomach that caused her to let out a laugh, then under her bra line, then her collar bone. When he reached to her face he kissed her cheek and moved to her ear. "All of you is naturally beautiful, angel." She bit her bottom lip when he gently bit her earlobe. When she felt his fingers hook onto her panties waistband she quickly grabbed his hands and stopped. She heard him sigh and buried his face into her neck.

"Easy there, Zevran." She pulled his hands away. "I told you, I'm not getting you dirty, again."

Zevran sighed again and pulled his head up to face her. "You tease me, angel. You show off your body to lure me in, then stop the second I get excited. I'm starting to I think that might be the demon side of you."

Elise laughed. "You started it." She playfully shoved him over and sat up on the side of the bed. She fixed her hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail. "With your flirting and dirty mouth, I say you're the demon whose trying to tempt me." She stood up from her bed and walked over to her vanity. She reached under his coat and pulled out an oversized shirt. She threw the shirt over her head and pulled it down. "But, don't worry, I'm sure the women in Kirkwall are easier to tempt." 

"Ouch," Zevran raised a brow. "Someone seems threatened."

She made a raspberry noise and rolled her eyes _._ "Not to sound like a heartless bitch, Zevran, but I don't care that you have other women, or men under your belt. The only thing that is a threat to me is whatever diseases they carry and you catching it."

Zevran laughed and rolled off the bed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her with his head resting on her shoulder. "You're not a heartless bitch, Elise." He gave her a peck on the shoulder and smirked. "You're more like an honest bitch." He heard her snort from his snarky comment, knowing she didn't get offended. "But besides that, angel," He gave her another peck closer to her neck, then rested his head back onto her shoulder. "I'll have you know that I always stay clean. Whether I have multiple partners or only one, I always play safe."

"Good." Elise replied, then looked over at him with a smirk. "Because if you don't play safe, consider this your last visit."

"Well, have no fear, angel," He grinned. "It may only be sex between us, but I don't wish to make you unhappy."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know." Then gave him a kiss on the lips, finally. "I also don't wish for you to miss the train."

Zevran smiled and kissed her cheek before grabbing his shirt. He threw it on and made his way over to the bed. He slipped on his shoes, then pulled out his phone to check the time. He walked back over to the vanity to grab his jacket that was resting on the seat Elise was now sitting in. He tapped her shoulder for her to lean forward and grabbed his jacket. "I don't know how long I'll be in Kirkwall for," He leaned down to her level. "but I'll make sure to stop by before heading back to Antiva, if you want, angel."

Elise smirked and pinched his chin. "Maybe. Just make sure that if you do, you let me know, and not surprise me at my window."

Zevran chuckled. "Alright, angel." He kissed her one last time and made his way to the window.

"Ah, hang on."

Zevran stopped and turned on his heel with a brow raised.

Elise grabbed her phone and tapped the screen to call someone. The connection rang for a second until it was finally picked up. "Hi, Andy, I'm sorry to bother you, but Julie is in need of your assistance. Andy's voice mumbled. "Great, thank you so much." She tapped the screen to hang up and looked to Zevran. "You got ten minutes until he gets back to the security room."

"Clever girl." Zevran smirked and opened the window. Elise walked over and watched him mysteriously climb down to the ground, then looking up to wink at her and rushed into the shadows.

Elise smiled, but quickly faded and closed the window. She walked over to her vanity and sat back down into her seat. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. For the first time in the two years of his sex, she was glad Zevran left. It's not that she doesn't enjoy him or the sex wasn't satisfying.  _Well... no, the sex is still okay._  She would always get chills from his touch and loved it when he nibbled on her ears. Neither of them never complained about her always being on top since he loved watching her take over and she loved it too. 

Him sleeping with other people never bothered her, but always got checked to see if he was being honest with her about wearing protection. She did have an issue with him smoking and would get turned off when she could taste the nicotine when kissing him. She even told him once to go take a shower and brush his teeth since he smelled like an ashtray. She would also get a little bored of his dirty talk and sometimes wanted him to talk normal, especially in the middle of the sex. But, for last night, it wasn't his smoking and flirty talk that had her out of the mood.

Last night, she came home from dinner tensed after getting into another argument with her brother's, Max, over the upcoming horse race and trying to decide which horse to enter. Her grandmother then commented about how Elise is a smart, sweet and knew what was best, causing her to feel terrible, especially when she compared her to Max's wife. Thankfully, Dani, backed her up by stating that Elise _was_ smart and could easily beat everyone in a game of cards and chess. Fredrik even agreed to the statement. But out of all of the drama her family stirred up, the one thing that made her stomach turn was the look her dad had through out the whole dinner; no emotion, but showed a hint of disappointment. After going through all that, she pretty much wasn't in the mood for sex and instead want to bash a baseball bat into the wall.

She tried to relax her nerves by having a couple glasses of red wine, but didn't help and chugged the whole bottle. The night pretty much went the same like usual with Zevran covering her body with kisses and gently touch her skin. Like always she was on top, and straddled him. She usually likes to enjoy herself and take her time, but angry and annoyed by her family, she got a little rough. It surprised Zevran as he moaned loud, but was enjoying it and wanted her to keep going. Unfortunately, it didn't last long since he climaxed a few minutes in. He commented a few time on how amazing it was and loved this side of her before passing out. In the end, Elise really didn't feel satisfied and was still tensed. 

_Last night was not a good night, but maybe his next visit will be better._

She stood up from her seat and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her yoga pants and a sports bra when she heard the door open in her living room. She heard heels clack against the marble floor and rolled her eyes. 

The heels walked into her bedroom and stopped at the archway. "Good morning, Lady Elise." She paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "Nice to see that you're up early on this  _fine_ morning."

Elise slammed the drawer shut. "Good morning to you too, Julie." She then walked over to her wardrobe to grab a sweatshirt before walking into her bathroom. "I'm not surprised to see you here."

Julie snorted. "Well, don't worry, my Lady. I'm only here to go over your schedule for today, since I'll be assisting Bann Trevelyan during his meeting with the council, while your father is meeting with Viscount Dumar."

"Fine."

Julie unlocked her IPad and tapped the screen a few times. "Today at noon, you and Viola will be visiting the Women's Club to help hold their lunch."

Elise opened the door and stuck her head out. "Again?"

"They really enjoy you, my Lady."

"But, that's the third time this week. Why can't my grandmother go?"

"She would have, but she left earlier this morning for Hercinia."

Elise groaned and closed the door.

"While your father is meeting with Viscount Dumar, he's hoping you can spend time with his son today." 

Elise rolled her eyes as she adjusted her sports bra.

"Later this afternoon, your brother and Viola are having dinner with her parents and would like you to babysit their kids."

Elise opened the door and walked out dressed in her workout clothes. "Really?" She walked over to the wardrobe and pull out her running shoes. "Can't their nanny look out for them?"

"Yes, but she had an emergency call to her family and Bann Trevelyan allowed her to leave. Besides, their kids love you."

Elise sighed tying her shoes. "Fine."

Julie scrolled down and swiped the screen. "That's pretty much it for your schedule." She pressed the home button, then pressed the power button. "Also, sometime today you will have a new bodyguard assigned to you."

Elise stood up and placed her hand on her hip. "Another one, huh? I'm surprised my dad found another one." More like she was surprised that he found one who hasn't worked for her. 

"Well, your dad wants to keep you safe, my Lady, especially when you wish to go out late."

She snorted and walked over to her vanity to grab her phone. "I know you're just a messenger, Julie, but I find it as a waste of time. I don't see the point of having to hire a new one if they don't plan on staying long and quit a week later. Besides, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for six years. Plus, you would think that after going through forty bodyguards for the last four years he'd given up."

Julie's brows raised and sighed. "Yes, well, he knows how you play your little game here, my Lady. Plus, this one was recommended to him. He will do everything he can to keep you safe, even if you don't approve of it. If you have a problem with the arrangement you speak with him."

Well, she knew how that goes. She would tell her dad that she can take care of herself and doesn't need a "babysitter" to follow her everywhere she went. Then, her dad would ignore her and still hire a new bodyguard. "Fine, then." She made her way into her living room to the door with Julie following behind. "We'll just see how long this one will last." She opened the door and made her way down the hallway.

"Oh, I look forward to it, my Lady." Julie replied, closing the door behind her.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Over at the Ostwick Palace, Danielle and Alistair were preparing to fly back to Ferelden to meet with his Uncle Eamon in Redcliffe, but decided to stay longer for Danielle to say a proper goodbye to Elise. Alistair also called Leliana to check if his "former security detail" got on a plane in Denerim and received a confirmed answer from her. After he called him yesterday, his friend didn't sound too happy about it, but agreed to come anyway.

While Derrik Trevelyan removed himself to take a call from Lord Montilyet, Danielle and Alistair decided to take a walk through the palace garden and have a moment together.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Alistair?" Danielle questioned him. Last night, he told her that he decided to have his friend come work for the Trevelyan's, specifically be Elise's new bodyguard. She wasn't sure about it last night and is still not sure about it. "I mean, having him come here to work in security for the Trevelyans, specifically be assigned to Elise?"

"I know it's a lot, Dani," Alistair replied, holding her hand. "But it might work out. At least it might have Derrik worry less about his daughter. Besides, after the head of my security dismissed him, I wasn't able to reassigned him to my detail again. I offered to help him with housing and payments, but he refuses my help and won't go into early retirement."

Dani smiled and rest her head on his shoulder. "I know you two have known each other since you were kids and are trying so hard to help him, but there's only so much you can do."

"And I'm doing so by offering him another job."

"You don't get it, Alistair." She lift her head from his shoulder and sighed. "I've known Elise my whole life and love her dearly, like a sister, but to be honest, she's trouble. She has always been rebellious and stubborn, but for the past ten years she has been out of control and always finds a way to stir up trouble, even when she doesn't want to."

Alistair scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I know Elise is the Wild Card in the Trevelyan's deck, but do you really think she could match up to everything he went through? I mean, for Andraste's sake, he was in the Templar Order for eight years and fought during the Civil War in Ferelden. Maker, he dealt with more than just the war, but won't tell me any of it." No matter how many times Alistair tried to help him open up about it, he would avoid it and try to put it behind him. It wasn't until Danielle's mom Eleanor told Alistair to leave him be. "When I told him about the offer I thought he would deny the offer, since the last time he was in the Free Marches he was was stationed in Kirkwall and was there during the bombing of the Chantry." 

Danielle stayed quiet, feeling a little bad.

"I don't want to make you feel bad, Dani," he said. "You're only looking out for your friend, as am I, but do you really think she could do the same amount chaos that he already went through?"

She then sighed and nod. "No, you're absolutely right. I was thinking way over my head." 

"It's fine, dear." Alistair smiled and kissed her forehead. "I mean, we know that she will try to make it difficult and will definitely be a nightmare to him."

"Oh, absolutely, no doubt. Either way, Elise will a handful and be very stubborn, possibly making him annoyed."

"Yes, well, he can be stubborn too. He's basically married to his work, so it's going to take a lot from her to get him to crack."

"True." Danielle nodded. "Though, I would actually be quiet impressed to see if she has him file for a divorce."

The two laughed and kissed before being interrupted by one of the palaces' security guards. "I'm sorry to bother you, Your Majesties, but there is a young man saying you requested for him waiting in the entrance hall." 

Alistair smirked at Danielle, then turned to the guard. "Yes, we'll be right there. Oh, could you also possibly inform His Lordship, if he's not busy?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Once the security guard left, Alistair turned back to Danielle who smirked at him. "Now, lets go see if this _was_ a good idea."

Alistair groaned. "Don't make me start having second guesses, Dani."


	5. The New Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally get to meet Alistair's friend. ;-)

A Ferelden stood in the entrance hall, with his duffle bag hanging from his shoulder, as the security told him to wait there, before rushing off to inform King Alistair of his arrival.

Once the footsteps faded, he rubbed the back of his neck, then looked up to the ceiling. The hall was three stories high with white stone walls with columns evenly placed throughout the hall, and marble floors with a giant medallion compass design in the center of the floor. Two bronze eagle statues rested on each side of the entrance door and the Free Marches flag hanging above it. In the center of the ceiling was a fresco painting of _'_ _Andraste's vision of the Maker'_ that had a golden border and was surrounded with bas-relief designs and windows at the top of the walls. The marble grand staircase was elegant with red carpeting covering the steps, and stone railing that curved down from the top of the stairs to the ground floor with statues at the end holding lights over their heads. On the second level of the staircase, a statue of Andraste was tucked into the wall between two banners of the Ostwick sigil, with a chandelier hanging in the center of the second level floor.

The Ferelden was already surprised from the palace's appearance and size, while waiting outside at the gate, but once stepping into the hall he was shocked when noticing the polished interior. Denerim Palace, of course, was much bigger than this palace, and were both stunning and strong built, but Denerim wasn't as glamorous or extremely elegant. To him, it wasn't. Then again, he didn't pay too much attention.

One of the guards posted at the entrance door looked over to the Ferelden as he viewed the interior. He wore a dark brown cargo jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. His jeans were casual that looked comfortable, a little worn out, and were not tight like what most of the young men in Ostwick wore. She then spot two maids carrying vases of flowers walk by them, and sneak in a couple of glimpses at him. The guard then noticed their cheeks turning pink when he combed his fingers through his blonde hair and looked at each other and giggled. She rolled her eyes and went back to her job.

This wasn't the first time the Ferelden has been in the Free Marches and wasn't really happy to be back. It was five years ago when he was transferred to the Free Marches in Kirkwall, where he would serve those next years under a new commander, who slowly grew insane and was obsessed with investigating _'_ _The_ _Circle of Apostates'_  cult _,_  then would witness the bombing of the city's Chantry last year. By sheer dumb luck, Alistair traveled to Kirkwall to help aid the city, where the two would reunite, after almost eight years of loosing contact. Alistair would then offer his friend a job at the palace, and would quickly accept it, having him leave the Templar Order and return to his home country, never thinking when he would return to the Free Marches. Now, he's back in this foreign country.

"Cullen!"

He quickly turned his head and looked up to the staircase. "Thank the Maker, you're finally here!" Alistair stood at the top with his hands in his on his hips and a giant grin on his face. "For a moment, I was expecting my uncle to be in your place so he can kidnap me." Alistair chuckled to himself. Next to him was Danielle who rolled her eyes from her husbands comment, and a man who looked like he was in his late fifties standing on the other side of him.

He watched as Alistair quickly made his way down the stairs with Danielle and the gentleman following behind. "I hope the flight went smoothly?" Alistair suspected it did, since he made sure his advisors assigned him to first class, since his other private jets were either being used or being upgraded back at the airport. 

Cullen shrugged, then adjusting the strap of his duffle bag. "I can't say it's my favorite activity, but it's not the worse thing I've been through." 

"Right."

Alistair made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to him. He grinned and quickly hugged his friend. "It's good to see that you made it, though." He pat him on the back a few times, then broke the hug. He stepped to the side and let Danielle greet Cullen as she leaned in to hug and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Well then," Alistair said placing his hand on Cullen's shoulder. "Now that you're finally here, Cullen may I introduce you to His Lordship, Derrik Trevelyan, Teyrn of Ostwick." He then looked to Derrik who stood across from them. "Derrik, this is my good friend Cullen Rutherford." He said, then slapping Cullen on the back.

"I see." Derrik responded, then looking to Cullen. He looked at him with mixed emotions, not sure how to think of him. "And you use to work in the King's security detail?"

Before Cullen could answer, Alistair quickly cut him off. "That is correct, Derrik. He was also assigned a few times as my personal bodyguard, so he knows the job very well." As Alistair smiled he noticed Danielle looking at him unimpressed that had him look back to Cullen who kept quiet. Now realizing, he looked back to Derrik and let out a weak laugh. "Sorry."

"Yes, well, no matter," Derrik then nodded, then looking back to Cullen and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cullen." He held his hand out. 

Cullen quickly responded and shook hands with him. "Thank you, It's an honor to meet you, your Lordship."

"Please, son," Derrik raised his other hand. "I'm fine with Lord Trevelyan.

"Yes... Lord Trevelyan."

"Sir is fine, for now." Derrik smiled and released his hand. "So, the King has told me that you were once in the Templar Order?"

"Yes, sir. Served in the force for six years."

"Six," Alistair looked at Cullen confused. "I thought it was eight?"

Cullen looked back at him. "I was in the military for eight years, and was in the force for six years." Cullen responded. "Seven if you count the year of training."

"I told you." Danielle said crossing her arms.

"He's right, Your Majesty." Derrik said. "The minimum age to join the force is eighteen-years old. Once they're accepted, every candidate must go through a whole year of training in three phases; physical, mental, and leadership, each are four months. After the training, usually a handful of candidates out of a thousand pass and become Templars. That's why the force is ranked at the top of most dangerous special forces, Your Majesty." He said then looking to Cullen. "And after what you both have told me, and if my math is also correct, you joined the Templars at nineteen?"

"Yes, that's correct, sir." Cullen answered.

Derrik raised his brows and nodded. "I must say that I'm quiet impressed. Most candidates that are picked are usually between the ages of twenty-one to twenty-seven."

"Thank you, Lord Trevelyan." Cullen replied, cracking a small smile. "I'm actually quiet amazed on how much you know of the Templars."

"Everyone always says that." Derrik chuckled. "A little fun fact for you, son, my family is no stranger to the Templars. Many family members served in the force that date back to when it was first formed, so, it's a custom for every Trevelyan to know of the Templars." He made the comment sound dramatic and paused. "Actually, my younger brother is a Templar and likes to keep me updated."

"Still, It's amazing to know that your family were one of the first Templars."

"Thank you, son, and thank you for your service, Cullen."

"Thank you, sir." Cullen replied.

So far, everything was going smoothly. Derrik would ask Cullen a question with him answering that had Derrik nod and make a positive comment. A few times Alistair would jump into the discussion and a few times Danielle had to tell him to stop. 

A few minutes went by, and one of Alistair's security detail stepped in. 

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, but we really need to get the King and Queen back to Ferelden."

"Just a few more minutes." Alistair responded. The security guard bowed his head, as Alistair watched him back away, before turning back to Derrik. "So, what do you say, Derrik? Is he worthy?"

The comment made Cullen feel weird.  _'_ Was he worthy?' 

Derrik nodded his head for a second and clicked his tongue. "Well, Cullen has experience in the security field and has a background in military tactics," he paused for moment to think. "I don't see why I shouldn't hire him."

Alistair smiled and slapped his friend on the back, causing Cullen to jump a little. 

"That is unless he doesn't want the job?" Derrik looked back to Cullen.

Danielle and Alistair both reacted and looked to Cullen, questioning what he would say. Even though, the chat went well between the two, the two clearly felt that Cullen wasn't too sure about it, knowing he really didn't want to come back to the Free Marches. Alistair was a little more concerned.

"No, absolutely, sir," Cullen answered. "I would be honored to work in your security."

"Great." Derrik smiled and shook his hand again. "The only thing, son, is that you won't be working in  _my_ security detail."

"Oh."

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea, son." Derrik raised his hands. "I'm hiring you, yes, it's just that you won't be working in my personal security detail, here, at the palace. Instead, you will be assigned at my family's estate where my kids live."

Cullen nodded. "Alright, that's fine."

"Great." Derrik smiled and nodded. "Let's get you set up as soon as possible."

Soon after Derrik's assistant walked into the hall and entered the group. "Sorry, to bother you, Your Lordship, and Your Majesties," Derrik's secretary bowed, then turned back to Derrik. "Your son, the Bann of Ostwick has arrived, Your Lordship."

"Perfect," Derrik said, raising his arms up with joy. "Since my son has arrived, have his driver take Mr. Rutherford back to the estate so Victor can get him set up."

His secretary then looked at Cullen and quickly examined him head to toe. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips with her finger tapping on her phone. She heard rumors of a new employee for the security, but didn't know who, especially not thinking of a young one. She then looked back to Derrik and nod. "Right away, my Lord."

"Thank you, Martha." Derrik nodded and turned back to Cullen. "I hope you don't mind starting today, son?"

"Not at all." Cullen replied. "I was actually expecting to start today."

"Great, you can take my son's car back to the estate. I'll also make sure that the security and the head of security, Victor, know of your arrival."

"Thank you, sir." Cullen said.

"No, thank you." Derrik nod and shook his hand again. "I wish to speak to you more, but I have a busy schedule that I must return to." He then turned to Danielle and Alistair. "Your Majesties, I'm sorry to have hold you this long, knowing that you have long trip ahead of you."

"It's alright, Derrik." Alistair replied. "My uncle will understand."

Derrik smiled. He bowed and shook hands with Alistair, then bowed and shake hands with Danielle. He wished the two safe travels and looked back to Cullen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cullen." When Cullen nod his head, Derrik turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs. He told his assistant to stay behind for his son, and let him walk back to his office alone. However, while walking back, his smile slowly faded and became serious. 

"Now hang on, you," Danielle spoke up and looked to Alistair. "Before we do anything else that involves us flying back, I still need to say bye to Elise."

The security guard then stepped up. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we really need to get you back to Ferelden."

"Didn't you hear the King, 'It's alright.'"

Alistair nodded and smirked. "It really is. Please, let my wife say her good byes to her friend and she'll meet us at the airport. Who knows when we'll be back in Ostwick."

The security guard then sighed and nod. 

"Now then," Danielle said. "I just need to find out where she is exactly."

"She's at the Women's Club." After hearing the response, they all turn to the main entrance to see Max handing his coat to the servant. "My wife and her were chosen to hold the lunch event. She wasn't too happy about it, but I'm pretty sure, she'll be happy once she sees you there."

"Yep, that sounds like her." Danielle commented. "Are you alright with this, Alistair?"

"Of course," Alistair replied. "Just don't take too long."

Danielle smiled and pat her husband on the cheek.

Hearing the security guard clear his throat, Alistair got the motion and nod. 

Once one of the security guards walked up to Derrik's assistant and whispered in her ear, she looked at him and nodded. "Mr Rutherford." She said clearing her throat. "The driver is ready."

Cullen looked at her and nodded, thanking her for the notice. He adjusted his duffle bag and began to make his way out to the front. Alistair and Danielle gave their goodbyes to Martha and followed after. When Cullen walked pass Max, they didn't make eye contact as he walked outside. Alistair and Danielle stopped to say hi to Max before cutting their talk short and walked outside. When all three were outside and the doors closed behind him, Max looked back as he made his way over to Martha.

"Who's the blonde?" Max asked, fixing his sleeves.

"Apparently, that was Alistair's friend."

"I see." Max nodded.

"And, Lady Elise's new bodyguard."

Max eyes widened and slowly turned his head. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head in disapproval. Honestly, she was expecting someone to be much older, less fit, and less attractive. Specifically, not someone who would have her teenage daughter blush and giggle.

Max then turned his head forward and took a moment. He sucked in his lower lip while while biting it and sighed. "Well, thank the Maker, my sister is into elves." He then turned on his heels and made his way up the stairs with Martha following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took forever to be uploaded, I was trying to think of a good way to end the chapter.


	6. Take a Chill Pill

"I'm serious, Ellana, they're nothing, but miserable cows."

Elise yelled as she stormed up the stairs while in the phone.

After their lunch, she sat for another hour listening to the aristocratic women go on and on about how great their lives were and how their families were _so_ loving that they could never be unhappy. On the outside Elise expressed with 'Aw, how sweet,' along with a fake smile, but on the inside she can see all the bullshit on their faces. She knew that they unhappy and their husbands were cheating on them with women half their age, since she and her brothers would always spot them at late night parties with young girls and would give an excuse by saying they're 'close friends.' And their children, Maker, they were far from being angels, that's for sure. Their children were nothing but spoiled little demons who would scream and pout whenever things didn't go their way, and demand that they're parents deal with their problems. _'Oh, and that's how they act in the present, as full grown adults.'_

She couldn't understand how her grandmother and Viola could sit through all this every other month, and not once wanting to pull out their hair. This was Elise's third time attending to the event, and she is still dying to take a plate full of food and throwing it at one of the ladies and possibly flip a table. Though, it wouldn't get worse until one of the ladies had the nerve to bring up the one big question that  _everybody_ always and wants to ask her. "So, when do you plan on getting married, my Lady?" Usually the question ends with the women saying their son is still a bachelor and has an interest in her, then go on about how _amazing_ their sons are.

Thankfully, Danielle surprised Elise earlier at the event to say her goodbyes before heading back to Ferelden. Not even a minute into her surprise and the women went crazy and did everything they could to gain Danielle's attention, as well as an invite for future formal events. Both knowing that Danielle is great with distraction and is always willing to help Elise in these kind of obstacles, she took the moment to put the attention on herself, while Viola help drag Elise to the car. Unfortunately, it only gave Danielle and Elise a small amount of time to see each other before their next visit that was six months away, along with one text message from Danielle saying: _'_ _Sorry that time is not on_   _our side. :( I hope you stay out of trouble for the next six months. haha Take care, Eli, and please be a good girl :P'_

When the two pulled up to the estate's entrance, Elise's phone went off, playing _'She Wolf'_ and showing Ellana's face on the screen. From then on, she ignored everyone and made her way up the stairs, while talking on the phone with Ellana. Once inside, she kicked off her heels and ignored Julie, and placing her heels onto her IPad. 

Elise listened while marching down the hallway as Ellana laughed after telling her about how terrible the event was, and how fake the ladies acted.

"Oh Maker, it must really suck to be you, Eli." Ellana said sarcastically, then burst out laughing again. "Oh, Lady Elise, you are so beautiful." She said in a fake soft high pitch tone. "Which reminds me, my spoiled son is so handsome too. Why don't you two get married? I know you and my son would make such beautiful babies."

"This isn't a joke, Lana." Elise yelled after Ellana burst out laughing.

"No, no, you're right. I'm sorry." Ellana tried to calm herself down. "But, have you ever thought of being with an older man?" She then asked in a lower tone. "I'm sure you can look passed my old and wrinkled complexion. Trust me honey, I can really show you a good time."

Elise felt shivers going down her spine that had a squirm. "Sweet, Maker, Lana, you're disgusting."

Ellana burst out laughing again and this time controlling herself. "Okay, okay, now, I'm really sorry." She held back her laugh. "That was way too far."

"Yeah, well, I can't say the same for you." Elise lowered her voice as she passed a couple of servants. "Which reminds me, when was the last time you spoke to Professor Solas?"

Quickly the conversation went silent. Elise couldn't see Ellana's expression, but knew it wasn't pretty. Shortly after, Ellana finally broke the silent by letting out a disgusted noise. "Maker, someone is a first class bitch today."

"Really, Ellana," Elise rolled her eyes from Ellana's comment. "Listen, if you ever had to deal with your older brother lecturing you for going out, then watch as your father judges you by... Not now, Andy!" She stopped in mid sentence, and placed her hand up to avoid contact with one of the security guards as she quickly walked passed him. Once she was out of hearing she continued. "Then have your best friend, who also happens to be the fucking Queen of Ferelden, find out about your wild prtying through your grandmother. Then later, not be satisfied by late night sex, and then, be forced into attending stupid events that your brother purposely placed you in as a way of punishments, you wouldn't be judging a first class bitch.."

Making another turn, Elise finally came up to her bedroom door. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. "If you had to go through my life for one damn day, Lana, you would understand." She marched into her personal living room, then slammed the door shut and made her way to her bedroom.

"Wait, the sex was bad?" Ellana questioned in shock. "I'm surprised, especially if it's with Zevran. I was always told that he was great with his mouth, I wonder what happen?"

"Maker, that's what you're focused on, Lana, sex?" Elise groaned and walked over to her wardrobe. "In fact, why am I even surprised, you majored in it?"

"Hey, sex is part of life, and no I didn't major in it." Ellana then let out a disgusted noise. "Look, if the sex is terrible, your life is going to suck." Elise rolled her eyes and opened the bottom drawer. "That must explain your increase of bitchiness."

"Did you listen to anything I just told you, Lana?" Elise said while digging through her drawer full of shoes. "Or did it all sound gibberish, until I said the word 'sex.'"

"I'm just saying, Eli, if Zevran is not satisfying you, then I suggest you should start looking for a new fuckbuddy."

"Zevran is not my fuckbuddy, or a fucktoy, or whatever you call them." She rolled her eyes and dug through more into the drawer, until finding a pair of light blue low top chucks. She stood up and closed the drawer with her foot, then made her way over to her vanity table.

Ellana snickered and sighed. "Oh, Eli, Zevran is your fuckbuddy, or use to be, since he's failing at it. I mean, you two are not dating or paying each other for sex. Also, you two have no emotional attachment to one another, that's a fuckbuddy."

"Alright, can you just shut up about it?!" Elise then put her phone on speaker and set it down on the vanity table. She sat down in her chair and slipped on a pair of socks, before moving to her shoes. "Right now, all i want to do is get through this fucking day so I can enjoy the evening with some peace and quiet."

Ellana then made a raspberry. "Girl, please, what you really need is a night out in the city."

Elise tied the final knot in her shoe before standing up and grabbing a hairband. She then placed the band between her teeth to use both her hands to fix her hair before pulling it back. "That may sound like a great idea, Lana," Once she had her in the style she wanted, she grabbed the band from her teeth and tied it back. "But unfortunately, I'm stuck with spending the rest of the day with Saemus Dumar, then having to babysit my niece and nephew."

"Seriously," Ellana questioned. "Doesn't your brother have a personal nanny or something?"

"Yeah, but she was excused for a " _family emergency_." Elise replied while tightening her ponytail. "So, my brother assigned me to do it, instead."

More like purposely chose her. This wouldn't be first time he did this. Max knew this would happen and that she would try to sneak out again, so he decided to give his nanny the night off and have Elise look after his kids tonight.

"Well, what about your father?" 

"He's going to dinner with Max and Viola." 

"Your grandmother?"

"Out of town."

"Fredrik?"

"Going to a Bruno Mars concert."

"Charles?"

"Ha! Max would kill himself if he asked Charles. I would too if it was my kid."

Ellana continued on with her choices, listing off other family members, that might help, but always ending it with a no. She even asked if her friend, Dorian would be a possible choice, and Elise told her no, since he lived back in Tevinter.

Speaking of which, Elise couldn't really tell where Dorian was currently. The last time she heard from him was two weeks ago, when he was in Antiva with Josephine. He posted a photo on Instagram of the two of them on a balcony looking out to the ocean, while sipping on wine, and Dorian being mostly in the shot. Originally, it would have been the three of them in if Elise didn't " _purposely"_ trip Emile de Launcet, causing him to sprain his ankle and his mom having a panic attack. 

She told them it was an accident. Well, maybe accidentally on purpose.  _Hey, the guy was flat out drunk._ Plus, he tried to force her to let him stick his tongue down her throat, six times that night. Either way, it cost her the trip and possible bars on her window, until Viola stopped Max from doing so. 

"What about Victor?" Ellana continued.

"Victor, the head of security?" Elise let out a laugh. "He already has to babysit the security here. Maker, knows what will happen if he didn't."

"Well, then make up some excuse. Like, like," Ellana took a moment to think and snapped her fingers. "Oh, tell Max you're on your period. He'll definitely believe that. Considering that he knows first class bitchiness is one of the symptoms." She then paused for a moment. "Wait, are going to have a visit with Aunt flow, soon?"

"No!" Elise yelled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, Lana." She then slouched back into her seat and rubbed her forehead. "As much as I don't want to, I have to look after his kids tonight." She then let out a deep sigh and dropped her hand. "Besides, his kids are fun to be around, maybe not to you since you hate kids."

"Well, it's your lost, but I still highly suggest it." Ellana still tried to convince her. "Though, I might be able to help you with Saemus."

Elise's head perked up. "You'll take my place instead?"

"Ugh, Maker, no." Ellana snapped back. "I heard he's still weird and awkward, so, that's not gonna happen."

Okay, Elise wanted to tell Ellana that Saemus wasn't weird and awkward and that he was a bit... well...  _okay, so he maybe a bit awkward_. To describe it easily, he's socially awkward. She has known him since they were kids and every time his dad came to Ostwick he always brought Saemus with him and always had him looked after by security or his nanny. It's worse than her dad updating security for her and her brothers. The guy had his son's whole life child proof. Instead of going out and spending time with people, he would spend most of his time in his home and read books most of the day. Way more than Fredrik too. Now, she had to spend the rest of the day with him.  _Super fun._

"Anyway," Ellana said. "If you want this "date..."

"It's not a date, Lana." Elise cut her off.

"Whatever." Ellana replied. "If you want it to go smoothly, I suggest getting a little help from "Mari" and "Juan"."

From that comment, Elise's eyes widened. "No!" She raised her voice. "No fucking way am I going to drug him, Lana."

"Jeez, Eli, calm down," Ellana replied. "It's not illegal or going to kill him. It's only going to calm his nerves and make him slightly happy. Hey, maybe his dad should take some too, since he's always on edge."

"No!" 

She sighed. "Fine, give him Xanax or something, only that shit will fuck him up, so be careful."

Elise rolled her eyes and placed her hand over her eyes. "I can't believe I'm listening to my friend on how to drug people."

"Hey, that's why I suggest the first option, dumbass." Ellana chuckled. 

"Yeah, well, it's not like I have that crap just simply lying around."

"Yeah, that actually might not be a problem." 

For a moment the line went silent, and could only hear Elise's breathing. "Lana?"

Ellana snickered. "You know the chocolates I would bring over during movie nights?"

Elise's eyes widened and quickly jumped up to her seat. She marched over to her nightstand and pulled the drawer out to find the bag of homemade chocolate bites. She pulled them out of the drawer and curled her lips. No wonder she would laugh her ass off every time Lana brought them over and that she was super hungry.

"Oh, yeah, give yourself a couple, it might fix that mood of yours."

"Lana," Elise exhaled deeply with a growl. "I hate you."

Ellana then laughed. "Love you too, Eli."

Elise then hung up and stared down to the bag. She couldn't believe Ellana would do this. It's not that she had a problem with it, half of her friends use it, and she didn't care. Dorian would sometimes try it for fun, especially when he spend time with Isabela. It just wasn't her thing. But, for her friend to sneak it in for her to get stoned with her was crossing the line.

No, there is no way she was going to do this to Saemus. He does actually suffer from anxiety here and there, so maybe... No Ellana was right, definitely not safe.

A few minutes go by and Elise could hear someone knocking on her door in the other room. She looked back to the bag and scratched her head. Running through her head, she kept telling herself ' _no, no, no, no, no,'_ but also knew Saemus was going to be the same; awkwardly boring. She heard the knock again and she scratched her head. "Maker, I'm going to regret this."

She slammed the drawer shut and walked over her chair to grab her denim jacket. She threw it on and stuffed her phone and the plastic bag of chocolate bites into the other pocket. She rushed over to the door and fixed herself before opening it. And lord and behold, it was Julie.

"I believe, these are your, my Lady." Julie pulled her hand up to show Elise the heels she dropped in her arms earlier. 

Elise cracked a fake smile and took them from her, then chucking them behind her. "Thanks." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to meet up with Saemus."

As she began to walk, Julie followed behind. "Yes, about that, I first want to say that it's great you are doing this." Julie doesn't know, but from the comment, Elise rolled her eyes. "Second, I need to let you know on a couple of things that need to be noted."

Again, Elise rolled her eyes. "Maker, Julie, I've known him since I was nine, I pretty much know everything he hates; people, the outdoors, and fun, as well as what he likes; solitary and his home."

"Uh-huh?"

Elise looked back to Julie. "Hey, don't look at me, ask his dad on why he made his son's life boring."

Julie smirked and unlocked her IPad. "Well, what do you know, being a smart mouth is one and insulting Viscount Dumar is the other."

"Bullshit." Elise rolled her eyes and turned her head forward. 

"Another one: keep the swearing at the minimum. Number three: Saemus should only do one mile of a walk, his father doesn't want his heart rate to increase. Number four: Don't take him to the stables, the horses make him nervous. Number six..."

"Oh for fuck sake, can you just send me a damn copy!" Elise snapped. 

Julie shook her head. "Well, your brother really needs you to go this list, not to mention that you will "forget"."

"Well, I also remember you saying you wouldn't bother me for the rest of the day," Elise then looked over her shoulder glaring at her. "And yet, here you are, bothering me." She then rolled her eyes and turned her head forward. "Why don't you go bother someone else. Like, Charles, he needs to be reminded for almost everything."  

Julie pursed her lips. "Well, your brother, insist..."

Elise quickly stopped in her place and turned around. "I don't give a shit that Max insist that you do this and that _blah blah blah_ shit. It's a waste of time. If it makes you feel better, I've had the worst time at the fucking lunch event, and now I have to spend the rest of the day with someone who've I known since I was little, who've spent their whole life child proofed by their dad and doesn't know how to talk to people without having an anxiety attack. So for once, can you please, stick to your word, and not bother me for the rest of this FUCKING DAY!"

All Julie could do at that point was stand there in silent, not knowing what to say. She stared back as Elise glared back at her with her face slowly turning red. For once, Julie was kinda scared. She slowly gathered her confidence and touched her IPad's screen. "I'll send you the list, my Lady."

With no reply or a 'thank you', Elise turned and marched down the hallway, leaving Julie alone. She then realized and looked up to the chandelier slightly ahead of her. On the finial of the chandelier was a small security camera placed on it looking down toward her direction. She then sighed and walked off, returning to her work.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

The driver signaled the guard stationed at the post and waited as the main gates opened. The car slowly rolled through and down the dirt road surrounded by trees, then opening up to green fields. In the distance, on the other side of the river standing two stories high was the Trevelyan estate. 

Cullen in silent, stared at the house, thinking it was a small castle. 

The home looked as if three mansions were joined together, both the east and west side exactly alike and the center an extra story higher.

Driving across the bridge, they drove up the dirt road, then passed through the entrance gates and head to the east side of the estate. 

They noticed a couple trucks outside of the east, unloading food to workers. Then, they noticed and young man in a suit walking out and noticing them. The car pulled up and came to a stop. 

Cullen grabbed his bag and pushed the door open. Before getting out, he told the driver 'thanks,' and would receive the response, "good luck."

Not knowing what he really meant, he took the response and climbed out. Once he closed the door, the car slowly drove off, leaving him with the security guard.

The security guard stepped up to Cullen and smiled. "You must be the new recruit," he then held his hand out. "The name is Rylen. I'm second-in-charge of the estates security."

"It's a pleasure," Cullen said and shook hands with him. "I'm Cullen."

"Right." Ryeln nodded. "Sorry, no one told me your name, we instead called you the 'The Un...' uh, 'The Newbie.'"

Cullen raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just something we call every new employee." Rylen quickly replied and laughed. "Anyway, originally you were suppose to meet with Victor, the head of security, but he has to deal with a few things, so, I'll be in charge of helping you getting settled in." He then brought his hand up to his earpiece and listened in with a nod. "Starting, now."

Rylen turned on his heel and had Cullen follow him to the door, leading into the kitchen. 

Cullen was surprised by the number of chefs as the rushed around, sorting and laying out ingredients. The workers ignored the two walking through and pretend that they weren't present.

"Now, there are only two security quarters," Rylen yelled over the clanging of the pots and pans. "The east wing, and the other over at the guest house, which is located on the west, but that's for housing the grounds security, where as this wing mostly houses personal security detail, like you." Rylen waved to what looked like the head chef, who rolled his eyes back to him. "Also, whenever you're off duty, the only way to leave and return is through _this_ wing. There is another door a little ways down, but this is a short cut to the quarters. Plus, the cooks don't mind." When he mentioned that, one of the cooks quickly slipped between the two of them with a tray of baked bread, and not loosing her balance. "See."

The two managed to squeeze out of the kitchen and made their way up through the east wing. Cullen followed Rylen through the halls, making a right, then a left, and then another right. The maze made him a little nervous, causing him to not pay attention to Rylen's comments and thinking he might get lost in the rest of the house.

"So, tell me, Cullen?" Rylen asked. "What made you decide on applying for security?"

"Wasn't really my idea." Cullen replied, following Rylen. "I use to be part of the King's security, before being reassigned. "

"You use to work for King Alistair?" Rylen looked over her shoulder with shock in his face. He laughed with a smile, then turned his head forward. "Must of been more stressful to part of the king's security."

"It was, especially during formal events he and the Queen had to attend."

Rylen chuckled. "Yeah, those kind of events are usually are. Is that that reason why you applied here?"

"No. I was offered the position by the King and His Lordship."

"I see." Considering most employees avoid the bodyguard job.

Cullen followed Rylen up the u shape stairs and reached to the second floor. 

"How long did you work for the king's security?"

"A year."

"Only a year?" Rylen looked at him again with his brow raised. "What did you do before becoming a security, considering that you still look young?"

"I was part of the Templar Order."

"You were a Templar," Rylen was surprised. "That must explain why His Lordship hired you on the spot, the Trevelyan's are big supporters to the force. You know, I was accepted as a candidate to join the Templars." 

"Really?" Cullen said surprised.

"Yeah, but I failed though. They weren't kidding about the Templar Order being one of the most difficult special force to join. I could barely make it through the second course. How long were you in the force?"

"Six years."

"Wow," Rylen smiled and turned his head back forward. "Where were you stationed?"

There was a long pause after the question, causing Rylen to look over, having him think if he offended him.

"I was transferred a lot during my service, due to the civil war," Cullen replied. "The last city I was stationed at was Kirkwall."

"You were stationed in Kirkwall?" Rylen's eyes widened in shock. "Were you there..."

"During the attack?" Cullen quickly cut him off. "Yes."

"Oh." Rylen grew silent and turned forward, realizing the conversation grew uncomfortable. 

Down the hall, he he tried to change the attention by pointing out the bathrooms, study and research room, and small lounge room where the security could relax while off duty. The quarters weren't cozy like a simple home, but Rylen did mention of a shuttle that comes to the estate every hour to transport employees to the city. That is if they don't have their own vehicle.

The two walked a little more down the hall and making a right, until stopping at one of the doors.

"Here we are." Rylen reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "This is the room you'll be staying in."

Cullen looked inside to take a look at his room. The room was simple, a little plain with a window, a cupboard for storage and clothing next to it, a desk and chair, and a twin size bed on the other side of the window.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing." Rylen mentioned, then handing Cullen the key. "Go ahead and get settled in and I'll let you know when Victor is ready to see you." Rylen then smiled and pat Cullen on the arm before welcoming him into the security. "Also, sorry about the awkward conversation."

Cullen looked over to him. "It's fine." He replied monotoned. "You wouldn't have known either way."

"Right." Rylen nodded. "Well, I'll see you in a bit." He then turned on his heel and walked off.

Left alone, Cullen walked inside, leaving the door open as he made his way over to the desk. He threw is duffle bag onto the desk and made his way over to the window. He had a slight view of the gardens, but was mostly covered by trees. He didn't complain since it was better than the view of the empty courtyard that was across the hallway.

Leaning up against the window, he rubbed his eyes, then pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to collect himself. 

He was still trying to recover from the jet lag, but also went through all the possible things he might have to go through in his new job. 

Like he mentioned to Rylen, being part of the King's security was stressful. Always having to keep an eye a close eye on Alistair and any possible threat at the same time, while keeping a look out for any possible attack on him. One of the huge problems that made the job very stressful and difficult for Cullen to stay focus were the formal events, when Orlesians were invited. The attention would always pull him out of his work and push him into the corner like a puppy being ganged up on bigger dogs. Or the times when they wanted to invite him for a drink and tried to force him to drink, and the numerous times they harassed him. Orlesians weren't the only ones, but they were the worst.

'Maker, I hope that doesn't happen here.' Then again, he's working for a noble family, so, it's bound to happen.

Before flying to Ostwick, Alistair called him up yesterday, telling him of a new security job that he was suited for, but was located in the Free Marches, and knowing Cullen had bad memories there and that he hated flying too. Originally, he wasn't fully up for the job, worried if another episode would occur while on the job. He can still remember over hearing Danielle's brother telling Alistair in his office that Cullen wasn't suited for the job and needed help before hurting someone. Alistair brushed him off and not facing that fact that his best friend was not fully stable. _More like ninety percent stable._ But, Alistair did have a point by stating that everyone isn't fully stable and can have break downs out of nowhere and have them differently from others. 

So far, Cullen hasn't had an episode in the last three months and was able to control them, forcefully though, but still wasn't sure. Alistair tried to talk him into it and mentioned that he knew the Trevelyans and that they were family friends to the Couslands, and that they were in need of a new bodyguard. Somehow, he came to the decision by agreeing and would be on the first flight in the morning, but still didn't have a lot of info on the family, since he rarely dealt with Free Marcher nobles. Leliana didn't help much and only gave little detail. She was mostly focused on getting Cullen on the plane, as well as giving scaring him that she will drag him on there if he had second choices. 

The only one who gave him a little bit of help was Danielle. When they were leaving Ostwick Palace, Danielle manage to get the two of them alone away from Alistair to give him "advice." She told him that she knew Elise her whole life and cares for her like a sister, but mentions that she also finds herself getting into trouble a lot, even when she tries to stay clear from it. She then told him that most of the stuff she would advise would be brought up by Victor, but one thing she clearly stated and that he _has_ to keep in mind, no matter if someone else says it. "Never call Elise, Lady Trevelyan, ever." And of course, she asked him if he could keep following Elise around, even after she dismisses him, then giving him a wink before getting into her car. 

So far, His Lordship's daughter sounds like an emotional girl who just wants attention.

Letting out a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Oh, sorry, I thought someone accidentally left their door open."

Cullen looked over his shoulder and noticed a short befuddled looking guy in a black security suit standing at the doorway.

"Hey, you're new here," the guy mentioned. "I remember hearing rumors of new employees." He walked in and stuck his hand out. "I'm Jim."

Cullen stepped back, surprised from Jim walking up to him, but shook his hand. "I'm Cullen." Maker, this is the most times he has introduced himself.

"Whoa, you have an accent," Jim mentioned. "Where are you from?"

"Um... Ferelden."

"Really?" He then examined him, making Cullen a little uncomfortable and pull his hand away. "Are all Ferelden's tall?"

"Um... I don't... know." This really got weird.

"Oh," Jim said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Cullen. I hope you like Ostwick, trust me, it's a great place."

"Great." Cullen replied unenthused. He did hope so, since he wasn't up for another terrorist attack, nobody is. "So, how long have you been in security for?"

"Oh, only for two years," Jim replied. "In fact, you want to see my station?"

"Um... not really."

But Jim ignored him. "Come on, I'll show you."

Jim rushed out of Cullen's room, leaving him no choice but to follow him. 

Following Jim down the hallway, Cullen watched him as he joyfully walked down while he dragged himself behind. 

"So, Cullen, what position were you hired for," Jim asked. "Patrol, security room, security detail?"

"Bodyguard. You?"

"No, Victor says I'm only good enough for the surveillance room."

Cullen raised a brow. _I wonder why._

A little ways down the hallway, they reached a door with a plaque on it saying **_surveillance room_**.

"Here it is," Jim said while turning the nob. "This is where I work, which is also opened to the rest of the security. Everyone is welcome to stop by twenty-four seven."

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find his co worker, Thorton sitting in the seat in front surveillant screens.

"Oh, hey Thorton, I didn't know you were still in here."

Thorton then turned his seat with a brow raised. "Well, yeah, it's still my shift." He then rolled his eyes and turned his seat back to face the screens.

"Oh, yeah," Jim let out an awkward laugh, then turned to Cullen. "Anyway, um, Cullen, this is Thorton, he does most of the morning shifts on surveillance as well as part-time body guard to Lord Charles. Thorton, this Cullen, a new employee." He then whispered loudly, "He came all the way from Ferelden."  Jeez, this guy was trying so hard. "He's a new bodyguard."

Thorton looked over his shoulder to get a good look at Cullen, before nodding his head. "Sup." Then turning his head back to the screens.

Jim gave Cullen an awkward smile that quickly faded when Cullen looked back at him unamused. "So," Jim cleared his voice. "Like I just mentioned a moment ago, everyone in security is allowed in here, heck, you might even have to do fill ins here and there."

"Well, that depends, Jim," Thorton mentioned, looking over his shoulder again. "Is he full-time or part-time?"

"Uh," Jim then paused for a second. 

Thorton then rolled his eyes, not surprised by Jim's response. "It doesn't matter." He then turned his head back to the screens. He clicked on a couple screens to switch to a different camera, then adjusting a few of them. "So tell me, Cullen, is this your first time working in security?"

"No, I use to be part of the King of Ferelden's security."

"Oh," Thorton turned his head and nod his head, impressed by him. "Well, then this job won't be any different for you, probably not as stressful like protecting the King, but that doesn't mean it will be easy." He then forced out a laugh. "To you Fereldens, The Trevelyan family may just be another noble family, but to us, Marchers, they are very important like your king is to your country."

"It's true, Cullen," Jim said. "In fact, His Lordship is sometimes looked as a king, only he's not. I mean, the success he has brought to Ostwick and to the rest of the Free Marches gave him so much love and respect. Without him, Ostwick wouldn't be this stable. Though, every Trevelyan before him always found ways to improve this country.

"Ok, Jim, don't get carried away. He's not a god." Thorton replied, then looked back to Cullen. "So, His Lordship hired you to be a bodyguard. Which one are you assigned to; Lord Fredrik, Lord Charles, I'm assigned to him, or Bann Trevelyan?"

"Actually, I was assigned to His Lordship's daughter?"

The room quickly grew quiet from his answer. Jim's eyes widened in horror as he and Thorton exchanged looks before slowly looking to Cullen. "You're the Unlucky Newbie?"

"Beg your pardon?" Cullen stared at him, not sure if he heard him right.

"Nothing!" Thorton quickly responded then shooting a glare to Jim. "Jim's just being a joker." Then looked back to Cullen. "But, seriously, you're Lady Elise's new bodyguard."

"Yes, I just told you that."

"Maker," Thorton exhaled and leaned back into his seat and scratched his forward. "No wonder he hired on the spot."

"Maybe His Lordship thought a foreigner to accept the position?" Jim assumed and once again Thorton turned to Jim unimpressed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cullen said. "but what are you two talking about?" Obviously it was about the bodyguard position.

Thorton then smiled and laughed. "It's nothing, we're just surprised, but glad to hear His Lordship found new hire for the position."

"Yeah," Jim mentioned. He then looked over to one of the surveillance screens. "Hey, Thorton, whose that?"

Thorton then turned around to look at the screen Jim pointed at, noticing a young man entering the foyer, then being greeted by Lord Fredrik. "That's Saemus Dumar. Is it already four?" He checked his watch to double check.

"Whose Saemus Dumar?" Cullen asked watching the screen too.

"Saemus Dumar is the only son to Viscount Dumar of Kirkwall. Apparently, His Lordship arranged an afternoon picnic for Saemus and Lady Elise. And, if you're wondering who he's speaking to, that's Lord Fredrik, His Lordship's youngest son."

The three of them continued to watch the screen as Saemus and Fredrik conversed with one another, Fredrik mostly doing the talking. A couple seconds after, a young woman walks down the stairwell, then walks over to greet Saemus with a hug.

"Whose that?" Cullen questioned.

"That's Lady Viola, Lord Fredrik's sister-in-law. She's married to Bann Trevelyan, His Lordship's eldest son."

Cullen remembers briefly seeing him at the palace, just as he was leaving.

"Okay, lets see here." Thorton scrolled through the surveillance screens, seeing who else he could find. "Those little ones are Bann Trevelyan and Lady Viola's kids." He pointed to the screen that showed the study room, then continued to scroll through. "That's Lord Charles, His Lordships second son." He pointed to the screen with the man walking down the west hallway while on his phone. Thorton continued to scroll a little more, switching cameras to try and find one more person, before coming across Julie. He zoomed in to get a clear view and watched her knocking on the door, before seeing it swing open and a young lady stepping out. "And that one there, is Lady Elise, His Lordship only and youngest daughter."

Knowing who she was, Cullen slowly stepped closer to get a good picture of who he was assigned to. 

They watched as Julie held up a pair of heels to Lady Elise, saying something to her, before she took them out of her hands and chucking them behind her into her room. She closed the door behind her and began to make her way down the hall, with Julie following behind her.

"Whose the lady with her?" Cullen pointed out.

"That's Julie, the Bann's secretary. She's kind a noisy, but she get's her job done."

They continued to watch the screen as Elise marched down the hallway with Julie not far behind flipping through her IPad and saying something to her.

"Lady Elise doesn't look too happy." Jim said nervously.

Thorton then scoffed. "When has Lady Elise been happy with Julie around?"

As the watch more, they noticed Elise expressing a bit of an attitude through the screen, constantly looking back to Julie with a reply, then turning forward with a annoyed look.

"Maker, Julie is goin' in on annoying Lady Elise," Thorton mentioned as he watched. "Oh shit, she finally hit a nerve." Elise then stopped and turned and began to yell at Julie. The three moved closer and Elise continued to yell at Julie and watched as her expressed went into fright. When she finally stopped, Julie remained quiet, then said something to Elise before she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Thorton nodded and looked to Cullen, who was a bit surprised from the quick view. "Get use to it, buddy, because that's who you're assigned to, and don't think she won't yell at you too."

"After watching that, it reminds me why I'm lucky to have surveillance." Jim mentioned.

Not helping at all for Cullen. Now, he was kinda understanding everything. Alistair sounding desperate for Cullen to take the job and fly over the next day, why everyone wasn't giving him a lot of information on the family, and the security calling him 'The Unlucky One.' It seemed like everyone was afraid that if Cullen found out about Elise early he would deny the job. 

A few minutes later and knock on the wall came from behind them. They turned around and noticed Rylen standing at the doorway. "Victor is ready to see you, Cullen."

Cullen then nodded and said bye to Jim and Thorton before heading out into the hall. Rylen directed him the way to Victor's office before Cullen understood and made his way down the hall. When he turned the corner, Rylen looked back to Jim and Thorton who stared back at him, not knowing what to say.

"What were you guys looking at?"

Confused, Jim swallowed his truthful words and looked to Thorton.

"Nothing." Thorton replied. "We just noticed Saemus Dumar arriving."

"I see." Rylen said with a nod then looking to the screen, noticed Julie walking slowly down the hall, still shook after Elise yelled at her. He curled his lips and looked to Thorton. "Thanks for letting me know." Then walked off, letting Thorton continue to his duty.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you guys an image of what the Trevelyan's home slightly looks like, its outside design is mostly inspired by the Wentworth Woodhouse. The slight difference is at the main entrance and most of the interior due to chapter 2, plus I didn't really have a really good image of what the whole estate looked like when working on past chapters.


	7. Babysitting

Elise walked down the hallway with Saemus beside her, who would stop every ten feet to touch the curtains, and comment how soft they felt. When she would pull him away and continue to walk he would then wander over to the statues, and be amazed by the smoothness. This would cause her to quickly react and pull him away, especially when he started to feel up the statue and push him forward. Originally, she decided to not give him the chocolate, and deal with his boring presence, but somehow they fell out of her pocket and Saemus got a whole of it and ate the whole bag. Now, he was high like a kite and would sometimes spin while walking. She mostly couldn't believe that he ate a whole bag of chips, a plate of carrots, and a whole gallon of fruit punch, and a whole bowl of fruit, _and_  a loaf of bread. 

_Maker knows, he's not going to enjoy his next trip to the bathroom_.

After pulling him away from another statue, his face soon lit up with something crazy and quickly jumped ahead and turned to face Elise "Hey, Elise," Saemus said, now walking backwards. "Did you know that the government invented a car that runs on water?"

"Yes, Saemus," Elise replied. "You told me already." More like she heard about it from a  TV show years ago. 

"But it's true, Elise," Saemus said, stumbling a second, but catching himself. "The government has a car that runs on water, hoping it could save the world. What makes it more cool is that you don't need gas."

"No." Elise responding dramatic. "You don't say."

"I do say." He smiled at her. "Imagine, a car that runs on water." Saemus shouted, then stumbling flat onto his butt. 

She looked down at him with a raised brow, as he realized what happened and started to laugh. She sighed and bent down to grab him. "Okay, Saemus, you need to take it easy." She grabbed his arms and pulled him up with no help from him. "Let's just focus on getting you home first, then we figure out where the government is keeping this car that runs on water."

 Once she helped him gain his balance, they continued down the hall, grabbing hold of him whenever he tried to wander off again or tried to do another spin. 

"You know what, Elise." he said. "I think I want to take ballet."

Elise then scoffed from the idea, while holding onto his arms. "Oh, no you don't Saemus."

"Why not?" He looked over his shoulder with puppy eyes. "I think I would be good at it."

"Believe me, Saemus, you should probably stick to ballroom dancing, or the Wii."

They reached the foyer where Max, Viola, Fredrik, Julie, and Saemus's nanny were waiting, but, once Julie noticed Elise, she quickly excused herself from Max and walked upstairs. Max and Viola were dress formally for their dinner, while Fredrik was dressed decent for the concert, and Saemus's nanny looking like a stereotypical grandma,  _and yes, a fully grown man has a nanny._

"About time, Elise." Max shouted, still upset at his sister. "We're already ten minutes late."

"Oh stop, Max," Viola lightly slapped his arm. "My parents won't mind if we're an hour late." She then looked back to Elise and smiled. "I'm just happy to see everything went okay for the two." Looking the two of them, noticing them not annoyed or depressed.

Saemus smiled and placed his arm around Elise's shoulder and squeezed her tight. "Believe me, my Lady, it was the best time I ever had in a long long _long_ time. Elise is such a good friend. I'm definitely down to come back and visit." He looked at her and grinned, as she pulled his arm off of her.

Everyone looked at him surprised and confused from his loud comments and very positive mood. His nanny especially was worried and walked over to him to check his temperature. 

When her hand touched his forehead, Saemus quickly reacted to her touch and moved his head back. "Penny, your hands are cold, did you catch a cold?" He then started to bust out laughing from his own joke, while everyone else remained quiet. "Look at that, I'm a comedian."

"Saemus," Penny said, looking at him closely. "Are you drunk?"

"What?" Saemus looked at her upset and back away. "Drunk? Me? No way, I'm great." He then began to spin around. "In fact, I have never felt this great in like forever."

Elise held in her laugh and looked over to Max who was glaring back at her, while Viola was confused next to him, and Fredrik trying to hold in his laugh.

"What did you do, Eli?" Max demanded while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." She put her hands up to prove her innocence. _Though, it was kind of a lie._ "I swear, we didn't drink any alcohol."

She then looked over to Saemus who was still spinning and quickly grabbed him by the arms to stop him. She watched as his head still moved like a bobble head.

"Why is everyone spinning," Saemus questioned, then blinking multiple times. "Or am I spinning?"

Elise then helped him over to a nearby chair and plopped him down in, then held his head up. "Saemus, if you keep doing that, you're going to throw up everything you ate."

Fredrik started to let out his snickers, but quickly sucked it back in when Max glared over to him. 

Shortly after, Penny walked over to check him again, realizing he wasn't drunk, but still very concerned. "Maybe, I should call the doctor, Saemus."

"No." Elise quickly responded, letting go of his head, which dropped back down. Penny looked at her concerned, but still looked for her emergency phone. "Trust me, Penny, all he needs is a lot of sleep and he'll be fine."

"Are you sure, my Lady?" She looked over to Saemus as he slowly sinked into his seat and started to play with the plant next to him. "What if he's sick? His father told me that if anything is out of the ordinary that I must call the doctor."

"Trust me, he's not sick." Elise said. "If he was, he would have a fever."

"Maybe he ate something that didn't set well on his stomach." Fredrik mentioned, then smirking to Elise, knowing what happened.

"Yes, Penny." Saemus finally responded. He waved his whole arm to her, then went back to playing with the plant. "Like, I told you, I'm great, and I'm not drunk. Now, stop being an old coot and take me home, I want to see my daddy."

"Well, okay," Penny replied, still not fully okay with the idea. She walked over and helped him from the seat.

He quickly straightened himself and brushed his sleeves and smiled. He walked over to Max and Viola and thanked them for inviting him before pulling Max in for a hug, causing Viola's eyes to widen and Fredrik to bust out laughing. Penny then pulled Saemus back and helped him to the door as the doormen opened the doors.

"Can we also pick up a pizza on the way home, Penny, I'm starving." Saemus asked, but Penny didn't respond. 

When the doors closed, the foyer grew silent and everyone turned back to Elise. 

Max placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You know, Eli, when I ask you to try and have a good time, I didn't mean get Saemus high as a kite." 

"Oh come on, Max," Elise rolled her eyes. "I told you I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that Saemus thinks he's a sugarplum fairy. Do you seriously think I would purposely get people high?"

"To tell you the truth, Elise, I don't know."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"Okay, okay." Viola quickly stepped in between them. "Let's not start up another fight, Max. Why don't you go and wait in the car, and I'll take care of this."

Max and Elise kept staring at each other down, until he took a deep breath. "Fine," but quickly raised his finger to Elise. "But, don't even think about trying it on my kids Eli, or you're going to wake up tomorrow in the Western Approach."

"Honey?" Viola stepped in between them. "Everything will be fine. Now, go wait outside."

"Oh yeah, totally, it's my dream to drug my niece and nephew." Elise snapped back and rolled her eyes.. "Also, if you get the chance, why don't you consider on visiting a funking asylum."

He then adjusted his coat and walked to the entrance door. When the doors closed behind him, Fredrik looked over to Elise and walked over to her. 

"So, tell me, Eli, who gave you the stash?"

"Fredrik?" Viola turned her attention to him.

"Oh, come on, Viola, everyone knows Elise doesn't use that stuff. She's too cranky to be doped out. Obviously, she got it from somebody else." Once he explained, he turned back to Elise. "So, who gave it to you?"

"Well, they technically didn't give it to me, but left it in my room."

"They left it in your- it's Ellana." Fredrik rolled his eyes, not surprised by Ellana leaving her things everywhere. As a joke she once left her dirty underwear in his bed to surprise the maids.  _Disgusting pig._

"Ellana, the elf you went to university with? I never thought she would use that stuff."

"Believe me, Viola, there's a lot of things she does that surprises us."

Elise rolled her eyes. "The point is that she recommended it in hopes it would calm him down, but I decided not to give it to him. However, it ended up falling out of my pocket, and he got his hands on it, thinking it was regular chocolate, and well, now he thinks he's a sugarplum fairy." 

"Okay, that actually both sounds believable and not believable," Fredrik replied and wagged his finger. He then heard his phone go off, notifying him a text message from his friend. "Anyway, my rides here, I'll be home late tonight." He turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance door where the doormen opened the doors.

When the doors closed, Viola looked back to Elise.

"Look, Viola, I don't know if you believe me or not, I really didn't get Saemus stoned."

"I know, Elise, but whether you were going to or not, you did bring it with you, and sort of let it happen. Basically, what I'm telling you Elise is that you need to be smart about your choices in the future. Especially, if you don't want Max to become your dad again.

"You don't need to remind me on that."

Viola giggled and adjusted her watch. "Now, before I leave, I need to go over the schedule for tonight. I know you've done this before, but just make sure to put Liam to bed at eight and Margaret at nine. Liam is currently being potty trained, so if try to get him to use the toilet, but also make sure to change his diaper before bed. Also, make sure that Margaret doesn't eat a lot of sweets, she apparently has a severe sweet tooth at the moment."

"Sounds like me when I was her age."

"Then that won't be much of a problem for you. Also, I will talk to Max about his behavior."

"Eh, he's not a problem. I mean, if something were to happen, it's not him I'm afraid of."

With that, Viola smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder. "See, you're smart, Elise. You have a good night, and we'll be home at ten." 

Elise watched as Viola made her way to the door and one of the doormen handing her her coat. When they opened the door, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, then walking outside with the doors closing behind her. 

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Elise may have been cranky and complained about everything today, but when it came to looking after her niece and nephew, her mood quickly switched to responsible parenting mode. She kept a close eye on the two like a hawk and kept them close like a mama bear. No one knows why or how, but every time Liam or Margaret spend time with her, Elise mood quickly changes. Viola's mother believes Elise is naturally a good mother, but Fredrik and Charles believe Viola would murder her if something were to happen to her kids. It's mostly both.

In the family dining room, Elise sat at the end of the table between Margaret and Liam. She scrolled through her phone most of the time, but would look up every five minutes to check on the kids.  Five times she had to set her nephew back into his booster seat after he would climb down or onto the table. Twice she caught her niece trying to reach for the bread basket and would catch her drop a piece of vegetable under the table. The highlight at dinner was when Liam threw his food at Margaret, then giggling, and Margaret deciding to throw back her fork. Thankfully, Elise reacted and caught it midway. 

Elise scold her and told her to never throw things at her baby brother, then would receive a reply by Margaret saying she would see Auntie Elise throwing things at Uncle Charlie. For a four year old, Margaret was smart and sassy - almost reminding Elise of herself when she was that age, which was really bad. 

Later, she gave the two their baths, first bathing Liam who constantly kept getting soap in his eyes and splashing water everywhere in his parents bathroom. She then let Margaret bathe herself while she dried off Liam and put him into his pajamas, but would help her shampoo and rinse out her hair. She then helped her dry off and put her into her pajamas, then helped comb her hair. While combing Margaret's hair, Liam sat in the middle of the bathroom with his toys.

"Can we watch a movie tonight, Auntie El?"

"I don't know if we can, Maggie." Elise replied, placing the brush down. "I promised your mom and dad that I would put you to bed by nine." She then split her hair in three and began to braid it. At one point, Liam pushed a toy car to Elise who stopped it with her foot and lightly pushed it back to him, making him laugh and push it back to her. She caught it again and lightly pushed it back, having him giggle and do it another four times. 

"Pretty please," Margaret begged. 

"Well, what do you want to watch?"

"Sleeping Beauty!" 

"I don't know, Maggie." 

"Please," Magaret begged again, bouncing in her seat. "Please, please, please, please, please..."

"Maggie, stop it, you're messing up the braid."

"Please, please, please, please, please."

"Ok." Elise sighed.

"Yay!"

"But," Elise turned her around. "You have to promise me that you don't tell anyone and you won't ask for candy or ice cream tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Magaret smiled.

Elise raised a brow, then held up her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Magaret looked down, then back up to her with a smile and held up her pinky. "Pinky promise." 

Elise smiled and the two locked their pinkies together, then turning her back around to finish her braid. When she finished the braid she secured it with a rubber band, then grabbed a pink ribbon and tied the end.

She helped Margaret down from the edge of the bathtub, then picked up Liam. She took a quick look back to the bathroom, seeing the piles of towels on the counter and laid out around the tub where Liam splashed. She smirked from the little revenge for Max and closed the door behind her.

They walked downstairs and head to the family movie theater in the west wing. When Elise opened to the theater room, Margaret rushed in and took one of the reclining chairs at the very front. Elise walked down the steps to the front and set Liam in his chair and sat between the two of them. It's been a while since Elise watched a movie in the family theater, mostly because her brothers are busy and she locks herself in her room.

"Yay!" Magaret jumped in her seat. "Movie, movie, movie."

Elise grabbed the remote and turned on the screen. Once she found the movie, she pressed play, then grabbed the remote to dim the lights and reclined back into her seat.

"Maker, it's bee years since I've last seen this movie." To be exact, the last time Elise saw the movie was when she was eleven with Danielle. She even remembers when they argued that night between what the dress color should be, but was between red and blue.

During the opening credits, she noticed Margaret dancing along to the music and humming with the choir. Elise looked over to Liam who wasn't paying attention to the film and focused on remote, which Elise made sure to take out the batteries before hand.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

After the movie, Elise realized it was ten minutes to ten and her brother would be home soon. She carried Liam up to his room as he slept in her arms and sleepy Margaret held onto her skirt. She first stopped at Liam's room and tucked him into his bed. Her next stop was to Margaret's room and she now had to carry Margaret after she wouldn't get up from Laim's bed. 

"Did you like the movie, Auntie El?" Margaret asked sleepy with a yawn.

"I actually did, Maggie." Elise replied. She cracked a smile at the part where Flora and Merrywheather fought over what color the dress would be, making her remember her and Dani-

_"They should make it blue," Danielle said._

_"No, it should make it red."_

_"But, Flora likes pink, Eli."_

_"Well, I hate pink, so it should be red."_

_"Blue."_

_"Red."_

_"Blue!"_

_"Red!"_

_"BLUE!"  
_

_"RED!"_

Elise snickered from the thought, remembering how they continued the argument at dinner and Dani's brother, Fergus, yelled  _"Just make the stupid dress purple!"_

"What's funny, Auntie El?"

"Oh, nothing, Maggie. Flora and Merrywheather reminded of Dani and I when we were kids."

"Really?"

"Yep, we argued over what color the dress should be, only we didn't have magic wands."

Magaret laughed. 

They came up to the door to Margaret's bedroom and walked in. Her bedroom was decorated like a little princess's room with pastel colors, ribbons, unicorns and butterflies everywhere, and a plastic chandelier hanging in the middle.  _It use to be glass, but Max had it switched out with a plastic one._  She had a playroom with a small theater designed like a little castle. She had a giant toy box with costumes she liked to dress up in and a giant doll castle that she would play with her nanny. Elise walked up a few steps and carried Margaret to her bed, her big fluffy pink canopy full size bed that looked like an Orlesian king size bed. 

Elise moved a couple of pillows and pulled back the covers and placed Margaret into her bed. She adjusted her pillow pulled up the covers.

"Auntie El?"

"Yes, Maggie."

"Do you think I will meet a prince when I'm older?"

Elise paused and adjusted the covers. "Of course, Maggie. There's a prince out there for every girl."

"What about you, do you hope to meet your prince one day?"

Elise smiled. "Oh, I don't think a prince is right for me."

"But, you said there's a prince out there for every girl."

"True, but I think I'm hoping to meet someone who isn't a prince."

"Like a king?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Well, Maggie," Elise took a seat on the bed. "If I were locked in the tower that was guarded by an evil witch, I would hope for a brave knight to come rescue me and fight the evil witch or an evil dragon."

"But, I thought all knights were princes?"

"Yes, but not all of them." Elise smiled and tapped Margaret on the nose. She stood up and said goodnight to Margaret, then turned off the lights. Elise looked back to Margaret's fantasy room, knowing that in the far future when Margaret gets older that the whole scene will change and will realize that fairytales are only fiction. At least she enjoyed seeing her innocent niece fill her life with fantasy and will hate to see her come into the real world. Elise exhaled and stepped out into the hall, then turned to close the door.

"Just checking on Margaret, I hope?"

Elise jumped and turned around to find Viola and Max standing behind her. 

"Uh, yeah," Elise stammered. "Margaret told me she couldn't sleep, so I read her a bedtime story."

"Really?" Max raised a brow to his sister. "You read her a bedtime story?"

With that, Elise's expression quickly faded and turned back to her normal mood; annoyed. "Yes, Max, really." 

"Well," Viola clapped her hands together and smiled. "The main thing is that everything seemed to go perfect tonight, we didn't get a call from the fire department or hospital, and the kids are asleep in their beds."

"See, Max, everything went fine." She then tried to hide her smirk after thinking of the bathroom mess. "Can I go now?"

Max didn't respond or was sure what to say until Viola pinched his arm. He flinched from her and stared back at Elise as he took a deep breath. "I guess you can."

"Great," Elise replied. "I'll be in my room."

Elise walked pass Max and Viola and made her way to her room. 

"By the way, where's Charles?" Max questioned.

Elise stopped and turned to Max. "Um, last I checked, I wasn't assigned to babysit him." She noticed Max glaring down at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to continue walking. "He's in his room being a big baby over the fact you put him under house arrest for the day."

As Elise continued down the hall, Viola turned to her husband and placed a hand on her hip. "Really?"

"What?" Max said, not sure what Viola meant.

"Nothing." Viola rolled her eyes walked into Margaret's room.

"Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower, Vi." Max said and began to make his way to their bedroom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are That 70's Show fans, you probably recognized the 'Car that runs on water' gag. ;D


	8. Deal With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a while to be uploaded, yesterday my computer decided to close out of the page and I didn't save any of the work, so I had to start all over again. (sigh)

Elise woke up early the next morning than usual. Although she would usually bury herself under her covers and fall back to sleep, her body somehow had a mind of its own and forced her out of bed.

She scratched her bed hair as she made her way down the hall. She wore her old university hoodie with a Wonder Woman t-shirt underneath and plaid shorts. She walked past a few maids carrying new towels and sheets for the rooms. They curtsied and said 'good morning' to Elise as she passed them while rubbing her eyes and gave them a weak wave.

She head downstairs and made her way to the dining room. Just as she reached for the handle on the door, she heard someone running up from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was and groaned.  _Just what she wanted._

"Excuse me, Lady Elise." Julie walked up to Elise and stopped. "Sorry to bother you, My Lady, but the Bann wanted me to give you this." She reached under her IPad and pulled out a letter with Elise's name on it. 

Elise didn't say a word and snatched the letter from her hand. "Thanks."

"Of course. Have a good day, My Lady." Julie replied and gave Elise a fake smile. She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

Elise watched Julie unpleasant and looked down to the letter. The letter felt thicker than usual, having her think there was more than just a letter. She turned it over and tore the top. She pulled a small paper that was an invitation with her name on it to the Vinmark Country Club. She raised a brow, then slipped it back into the envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Elise,_

_This morning I had to leave for Markham and will not return until late tonight, and since Julie is not up for another dramatic outburst from you, I have no choice but to write out your schedule._

Elise groaned and rolled her eyes.

_I know you're rolling your eyes right now, but I don't care, so listen up. As you might have noticed before reading this letter that you have received an invite to have lunch with Lord Kenric and his son. Today, Lord Kenric is visiting from Starkhaven to host a fundraiser, but would like to have lunch with our family. Unfortunately, Charles and I can't be present due to our schedules, but Fredrik will be attending as well. So, you won't be alone._ _And that's pretty much it for your schedule, so, you're welcome for not making your day a living nightmare._

_Take care,_

_\- Max_

Elise raised her brows and was surprised.  _One event, and it's lunch that's fine._ She folded up the letter and put it back in the envelop and noticed another piece of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it to find another letter from Max.

_I almost forgot, Viola and the kids will be staying over at her parent's home tonight._

_Also, don't even think about trying to sneak out, again. Victor will keep me posted. Believe me, I will know._

_Speaking of him, Victor needs to see you before you leave today to assign you to your new bodyguard. Yes, you're still getting one. It's dad's order and I agree with him, you need a bodyguard! At least someone to keep you on a leash. Don't like the idea, too bad, deal with it._

_One more thing, don't get all pissy at Julie for doing her job. If you don't like her going over your schedule, or "bothering", too bad, suck it up and DEAL WITH IT! It's her damn job and I'm not going to keep passing notes to you everyday like its junior high._

_I'm glad we had this talk. Now, enjoy your day._

_\- Max_

Elise groaned- hoping that she wouldn't receive an angry letter, but isn't surprised too. "Unbelievable." She crumpled up the paper and reached for the handle. She pushed the door opened and marched into the dining hall with the door slamming behind her.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Cullen and Rylen walked down the hall to Victor's office. Both were dressed in black suits with white button up shirts and black ties. One thing that wasn't a problem for Cullen was how he looked in a suit. Before he met up with Rylen, he happened to bump into Jim who "complimented" on how nice he looked in a suit.  _Again, the guy made things awkward._

"You remember what I went over with you yesterday, right?" Rylen asked. 

Cullen didn't reply, but gave him a nod while scrolling through his phone. 

"Good." Rylen replied. "Today, shouldn't be too bad, she'll be at the estate for her schedule, but that doesn't mean you can relax."

Last night, Rylen discussed with Cullen about the basics to his position, especially the major parts. It's pretty much the same basics when working in the Kings security.

"Just remember to keep Lady Elise in sight, she might also try to slip away, so, make sure you're always watching her. Be at least six feet away from her, unless of an emergency, and the maximum distance is fifteen feet. If Lady Elise asks you for help, attend to something, you do it, but she rarely does that. She'll actually try to dismiss you, a lot. Always make sure to inspect the area before she enters; that includes vehicles, buildings, rooms, venues, yada yada yada. Honestly, it shouldn't be new to you, besides to who you're assigned to."

Apparently, it wasn't the only advice he would receive that night.

During a restless night, Cullen received an email sent by Leliana titled From the Queen. The email pretty much said the same things that Rylen discussed with him, but also mention other values things he had to keep in mind.

_This job may not be as different when working for my husband, but I've known Elise my whole life, and if you want to keep this job, and possibly avoid her despising you, take my advice._

_**One** : she's going too hate you, period. I'm sorry, Cullen, it doesn't matter if your nice to her or follow her orders, she will hate you. _

_**Two** : You might be aware by now that she loves to break rules. Don't worry, nothing illegal. She breaks her family's rules. She will try to go out and party so do what ever you can do to keep her safe. This isn't just coming for her family, but also me. I don't like the people she spends time with._

_**Three** : This one is a big one and personal to her. Never! I repeat, NEVER call Elise by Lady Trevelyan. Her mother always went by that title and Elise hates going by that title. If you wish to avoid having that handsome face of yours ruined, don't call her Lady Trevelyan. I've heard of too many incidents when she was called by Lady Trevelyan. _

Cullen combed his fingers through his hair and slipped his phone into his pocket.

The two stopped at the elevator leading up to Victor's office. Rylen entered his number in and pressed enter. The doors opened and the two stepped in and faced forward as the doors closed. 

"Nervous?" Rylen looked over to Cullen.

Cullen placed his hands in his pockets, not knowing how to answer. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or anxious. After hearing and getting a quick glimpse of Elise, it's almost like he was dealing with a over dramatic problematic teen with first world problems.

"Don't worry," Rylen said. "Elise may sound difficult to deal with, but once you get to know her she's actually a decent lady." 

"Really?" Cullen replied. 

Rylen shrugged. "I mean, she might not like you at first, but I'm sure you two will be fine." Rylen pat Cullen on the back and muttered "Hopefully, you don't quit in a week."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The elevator came to a stop. Cullen noticed Rylen adjusting his coat and stood straight. Cullen quickly took note and pulled his hands out of his pocket and stood straight. When the doors opened, the two stepped into Victor's office and were greeted by a man in his late fifties. "Right on time, Rylen."

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

Up in Victor's office, Elise was already waiting. She stood in front of the clock tower window while tapping her heel against the wooden floor with her hands on her hips. She was dressed casual, but still formal in a short sleeved knee length navy blue dress with a beige blazer to go with it. She styled her hair half up half down with her bangs tucked behind her left ear.

After another twenty seconds wasted, she looked over her shoulder to Victor who sat at his desk while reading through recent security reports. Knowing she was staring, Victor kept his head down and turned one of the reports over. She furrowed her eyes and turned back to the window. 

"This is a waste of time, Victor." Elise said, continuing to tap her heel. "We both know how this will end."

Victor was not surprised from her comment. He took a deep breath as he wrote in one of the reports. "Yes, My Lady, but you know your father's orders."

"Yes, well _he_ should know too." Elise snapped back before rolling her eyes. She exhaled and muttered, "Andraste's sake, this is what, the fifty-sixth bodyguard, now?"

"I don't know, I've lost count, My Lady." Victor shook his head. "All I know is that they either quit or you had them fired."

"My point exactly. A. Waste. Of. Time, Victor." Elise snapped back. She turned on her heel and walked around his desk with her arms crossed. "Maker, my dad is capable of running a city, but he can't simply find a bodyguard that will last longer than a week?"

Victor sighed. "Well, if you were at least cooperative, My Lady, this wouldn't happen frequently."

"Excuse me?" Usually Elise would slap the person across the head after they spoke to her like that. But Victor, he was one of the few people that wasn't a family member that could passively insult her without worrying about their life. "I do cooperate here, Victor. It's them that don't."

"Really?" Victor looked up from his reports and raised a brow to her. "Well, I need to go back and make a few changes in the security records."

Elise rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm being here serious, Victor. I'm capable of taking care of myself.

Victor finished with the last report and signed it. "And I'm being serious too, My Lady." He closed the reports and stored them into his desk. "Like I said before, I'm only following your father's orders." He then stood from his desk and made his way over to his bookshelf full of binders. "If you weren't who you are, My Lady, I'm sure you could easily go out and live your life how you want to without having your father constantly locking you away in a prison" 

"Oh, wouldn't that be a wonderful dream." Elise thought about it. A life where she could go where ever she wanted when she wanted and not having her family constantly breathing down her neck. It wouldn't be so boring and surrounded by snobby greedy bimbos who always try to marry their sons' to her. Oh, and she didn't have a stupid bodyguard following her everywhere.

Victor skimmed his finger across the binders, until grabbing one of the binders. "Yes, but your a Trevelyan, My Lady." Victor nodded his head and opened the binder. "Your father is the Teyrn of Ostwick, making you sixth in line to the teyrnir of Ostwick. You are important not to the city, but to the whole country." He then closed the binder and walked back to his desk. He tossed the binder onto his desk before turning to Elise and leaned against his desk. "You've been told this many times, My Lady. If His Lordship didn't have security for you and your brothers, you would be either kidnapped or end up dead. And, I'm sorry for saying this, My Lady, but you would be the first of the two. Not to mention that it has been attempted a few times in the past."

Elise snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't have let that happen. That also doesn't include a bodyguard, Victor."

Victor sighed again, disappointed in Elise _literally_ not understanding. "Look, My Lady, it's not that nobody thinks you can't take care of yourself. To be honest, you're the most capable of taking care of yourself, and I'm not saying that to be kind. You just need protection. You do cooperate with things, but the only thing that I suggest for you to fix is that rebellious streak of yours. Then, His Lordship might tone down a bit on the protection."

"But, not removing the bodyguard?" Elise questioned.

"Um, no." Victor quickly responded. "That won't change, either way, and I don't tend to change that anytime soon too." 

Elise then snorted again. 

"This maybe a waste of time to you, My Lady, but if this one quits or you have them fired, you'll get a new one right after." The elevator system then alerted Victor, causing him to stand from his desk. He walked over to the security camera by the elevator to see who was coming up. "Perfect timing, it's Rylen. Remember what I said, My Lady."

She then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Victor." She looked over her shoulder toward Victor who stood by the elevator. "But, if this one is smells like the last one, I'll fire them on the spot."

Victor rolled his eyes and made his way back to his desk. "Now, this is why they don't last long, My Lady."

"Whatever." She copped attitude at him and looked down at her nails. "He probably use to work as a mall cop and was hoping to get a better paycheck." She muttered to herself, going down a list of insults. "He's probably out of shaped, still lives with his parents, doesn't shower a lot..."

She heard the elevator doors opened and footsteps stepping into the room. Victor greeted them and smiled. "Right on time, Rylen." 

 "Sir," Rylen spoke up. "Good morning, My Lady."

Elise snuck an annoying glimpse toward to Victor, before turning to face Rylen. "Hello, Rylen..."

Elise unhappily stared, but was frozen when her eyes locked onto the guy standing next to Rylen. 

Victor cleared his throat. "My Lady, this is Cullen Rutherford, your new bodyguard."

Elise raised a brow to Cullen and examined him head to toe. "I see." Tall, blonde hair combed back, amber eyes, chiseled features, fair skin, physically built. She pursed her lips and returned her attention back to his face and gave him an unimpressed look. She took a step back and took a seat onto Victor's desk and crossed her legs.

♔ ~~~~~~~ ♔

"Mr. Rutherford, this is the Lady of the Estate, Lady Elise Trevelyan." Victor introduced Elise.

The second Cullen stepped into the room and saw her face he couldn't stop looking at her. 

Her silky brown hair was half pulled back and the bottom layer draped over her shoulders down to her chest that was covered by her blazer. The dress she wore fitted her like a glove, giving him an imagine of her curves underneath the fabric. And, Sweet Maker, those legs she has were amazing. But, the one feature Cullen couldn't stop looking at were her piercing blue eyes that stared back him like daggers. They could lure people in and could kill them the next second. 

Rylen looked down at his watched to check the time. "I'm sorry to rush things, Victor, but I need to attend to my shift."

Victor looked over to him, before checking the time himself. "Right, of course. Thanks for your help, Rylen."

Rylen nodded and excused himself from the group. He first bowed to Elise before turning to Cullen and gave hime a quick smile. "You'll be fine, buddy." He pat him on the shoulder and made his way into the elevator.

Cullen watched as the doors closed before turning his attention back to Elise.

"It's a pleasure, My Lady." 

He then noticed Elise staring at him deeper, making him slightly uncomfortable, but kept staring back at her. 

"I guess." Elise didn't care and checked her nails. "Ever worked as a bodyguard before, Mr Rutherford?"

"Yes, My Lady." He took a breath.  

The phone on Victor's desk rang. Victor walked over and answered the phone. "Yes?"

While Victor was on the phone, Cullen kept his gaze forward to not look at Elise, but could feel her eyes still staring at him again. 

"Yes, thank you." Victor said before hanging up the phone. "Lord Kenric have entered the estate grounds, My Lady."

Elise rolled her eyes and looked toward Victor. "Great." Elise grabbed her purse and hopped off the desk. As she made her way to the elevator, she walked Cullen and heard Victor clear his throat. Elise rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Lets go, bodyguard." With that, Cullen followed his orders and followed her into the elevator. 

Once inside, Cullen stood behind her and noticed Victor watching them with a look of nervousness until the doors closed.

In the elevator, Cullen stood a few feet behind Elise. Cullen didn't want to glimpse over to her thinking she was looking over to his direction. 

Elise looked to the corner of her eyes before looking forward. "So, Mr Rutherford, were you always in security?" 

"No."

"Oh," she kept her back to him. "What did you use to do, then?" 

"I use to serve in the Templar Order."

She raised her brows. "A Templar? That's a first." She decided to look over her shoulder and get another good look at him before turning forward. "You're kinda young to be a former Templar. Aren't you?"

"I don't think so, My Lady."

"Really? Well, how long did you serve the Order, Mr Rutherford?"

"Six years, My Lady."

"Six?" Elise tried to not laugh. 

"Yes, My Lady. I joined when I was nineteen."

Elise gasped. "Nineteen? That's so young."   

He wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment and kept his mouth shut.

"Would you say that you were one of the best?"

Cullen paused for a moment before he spoke up. "I can't really say, My Lady."

When the elevator reached the ground level, they waited for the doors to open before Elise walked out with Cullen following her down the hall. 

"Well, Mr Rutherford, I must say that I wasn't expecting you to be a former Ferelden Templar." She then looked over her shoulder to look at him. 

Cullen stared at her. "Um, thank you-"

Elise then laughed and turned her head forward before cutting him off. "But, that doesn't change my concerns about you and guarding my body, Mr Rutherford."

Cullen quickly blinked. "Beg your pardon, My Lady?"

Elise snorted. "You are my bodyguard, right? You're in charge of protecting my body."

"Oh." Cullen's eyes slowly started to trail down to her hips, but quickly snapped out of it and looked forward.

"Yes, but you won't have to worry about that, Mr Rutherford." They continued down the hall and entered into the main building of the estate. "You see, Mr Rutherford, I didn't want to start any drama back in Victor's office, but the good news for you is that I can take care of myself." She looked over her shoulder and noticed Cullen looking at her concerned. "Ok, I understand your confused, since Victor and Rylen constantly kept shoving the bullshit about this job down your throat, but there's one main thing you need to keep in mind."

"And what's that, My Lady?"

Elise laughed and stopped. She turned on her heel and faced him with a smile. "I'm Lady Elise Trevelyan, and this estate is owned by the Trevelyan family. My house, my rules. Simple enough?"

Cullen didn't respond to her comment, but Elise took his silence as his response and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Mr Rutherford, I'l make sure you do your "job" today. Okay? Okay." She turned on her heel and continued to walk.

"But, I was hired..."

"Yes, yes, by my dad, I've heard that excuse all the time."

"Yes, and I was..."

Elise stopped in her place again, but this time turned quickly and stared down at him. "Told you specifically to keep an eye on me. Yeah, I heard that as well, Mr Rutherford. But, do you see him anywhere?" 

Cullen took a moment to look around before looking back to her and shake his head.

"Exactly," Elise responded. "So, if you follow everything I say and you don't tell anyone about what we spoke of, I'll make sure you get a raise and you don't lose your job by the end of the week. Are we clear, Mr Rutherford?" That last one was snarky.

_Maker, this one is trouble. How is the Queen friends with this -_

"Well?"

Cullen bit his tongue and stared back at her. "Yes, Lady Elise." For a moment, Cullen wanted to call her Lady Trevelyan, but he kinda made a promise to Queen Danielle.

"Good." Elise smirked at him before continuing to walk. "Remember, you work for me. If you don't like how I work things, deal with it." 

Maker, this is going to be tough.


End file.
